EL Hermano de Serenity
by animextreme
Summary: Se descubre que Serena tenìa la Reencarnaciòn de un hermano mayor en su vida pasada, ¿Pero que es esto? ¿Serena enamorada de su hermano mayor? ¿Què pasarà entonces con Darien? ¿Las Sailors tambièn se estàn enamorando del hermano mayor de Serena? ¿Què sucederà a continuaciòn?
1. Chapter 1

Nota del Autor: Este fic ocupa toda la saga de Sailor Moon R, S, SuperS y Sailor Stars.

Pdta. Sailor Moon no me pertenece, es de Naoko Takeuchi, así como Toei Animation, y las canciones son propiedad de Dragonforce.

Capìtulo 1: ¿Serena tiene un hermano mayor?

Han pasado meses desde que Serena y sus amigas perdieron la memoria ante la batalla contra el Negaverso, Serena Tsukino deseo ella y sus amigas volvieran a ser chicas normales, lo cual el Cristal de Plata concedió dicho deseo, pero no sabían que pronto un nuevo enemigo haría salir de su retiro a las Sailor Scouts, y también pronto conocerían un secreto que nunca antes habían escuchado.

-¡Hay, ya se me hizo tarde!-decía una chica algo despistada y llorona que todos conocemos, Serena Tsukino, que como siempre se le hacía tarde para llegar a la escuela, pero al ir con tanta prisa, se cayó con el pan tostado que llevaba en la boca y empezó a llorar.

-¡Serena, dejaste aquí tu mochila!-decía Sammy, el hermano menor de Serena.

-¡Serena, deja de lloriquear!-Seguía diciendo Sammy.

-¿Qué dijiste?-decía Serena que había llegado con tanta prisa al lugar donde estaba su hermano menor.

-¡No me molestes!-decía Sammy, a su vez entregándole susodicha mochila.

-¡Algunas veces siento que te detesto, no tengo tiempo de discutir contigo!-decía Serena, por el hecho de que iba a llegar tarde otra vez a la escuela.

-Hace 2 meses que Serena y las muchachas han perdieron todos sus recuerdos como Sailor Scouts-decía Luna, una gata negra con una característica Luna creciente en su frente.

-Por fin son niñas comunes y corrientes, volvieron a su vida normal-decía Artemis, un gato blanco con una característica Luna creciente en su frente también, al igual que Luna.

-Por fin-decía Luna viendo unas cuantas aves volar en el cielo.

-Mira Luna-decía Artemis.

-Mmm-decía Luna.

-No te gustaría que fuéramos como esos gorriones-decía Artemis, tratando de ser un poco romántico.

-¿Qué te pasa? Compórtate Artemis-decía Luna, al instante en que rasguñaba el rostro de Artemis.

-Miau-decía, o más bien gritaba Artemis por la cara rasguñada.

Mientras que en otro lugar cercano, había alguien viendo de reojo a Serena corriendo hacia la escuela.

-Por fin conozco a mi hermana menor, lamentablemente no recuerda su vida pasada, pero estoy seguro que tarde o temprano tendrás que volver a recordar-decía una persona misteriosa, para despues desaparecer misteriosamente.

En la escuela de Serena.

-Fuera del salón-decía la señorita Mónica.

En unos instantes se notaba a una Serena llorando disimuladamente con una tina de agua en su cabeza como castigo.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Te castigaron otra vez?-decía Am.

-El cerebrito de segundo A, ojala ese monstruo de la maestra Mónica sea más amable y considerada como tù- decía Serena, claro que sin querer, la señorita Mónica escuchó lo que había dicho Serena.

-¿Quieres decirme de quien estás hablando, Serena?-preguntaba la señorita Mónica algo molesta.

-Je, je, je, je, je, je, je-reía Serena, al ser descubierta sin querer.

-Tú debes Amy ¿No es verdad?-preguntaba la señorita Mónica.

-Así es, maestra-decía Amy.

-Pues te aconsejo que no hagas amistad con Serena-decía la señorita Mónica.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede decir una maestra así?-decía Serena algo molesta, pero sin querer, tira la tina que llevaba en su cabeza, mojando la señorita Mónica sin querer queriendo, provocando que a Serena le saliera una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¡Serenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-decía enojada la señorita Mónica.

-¡Lo siento!-Era lo único que podía decir Serena en esos momentos.

Ya en la casa de Serena, en la noche.

-Quiero más, tráiganme otro pastel-decía Serena e sueños.

Cuando de repente, una luz se reflejó sobre las ventanas, dejando de brillar instantáneamente.

-¿Qué?-decía Luna, susurrando.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya amaneció?-decía Serena, despertando repentinamente.

Una especie de vaina espacial, cayó en un lugar en especifico en la cuidad, provocando una gran explosión, hasta hacer pensar algunos que era un terremoto, como en el caso de Serena.

Este acontecimiento dejó a Luna preocupada.

La vaina dejó un cráter enorme, y la vaina, que tenía un brillo misterioso, por cierto, dejó de brillar casi al instante, la vaina tenía un color verde, y de repente empezó a flotar, escondiéndose en un edificio de la ciudad.

A la mañana siguiente.

Había muchas personas murmurando, alrededor del cráter que había hecho dicha vaina espacial, aunque nadie sabía quien había hecho dicho cráter.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí?-preguntaba Artemis, sin poder recibir respuesta alguna.

-No lo sé, pero presiento que algo terrible va a suceder aquí-decía Luna inquieta.

Entre la multitud de personas, estaban, Rei, Mina, Serena, Am y Lita.

-Hola, Serena-Saludaba Amy.

-Hola, Amy-decía igualmente Serena.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntaba Amy.

-No sabía que un genio como tú fuera tan curiosa-decía Serena, cuando sin querer fue empujada por atrás accidentalmente.

-Fíjate en lo que haces-decía Serena algo enojada.

-Te ruego que me disculpes, a mí también me empujaron-decía Lita.

-¿Tú eres la chica a la que todos le tienen miedo por su fuerza?-preguntaba Serena nerviosa.

-Oye, te prohíbo que hables de mi fuerza-decía Lita algo incomoda.

-Lo siento-se disculpaba Serena de inmediato.

-Me siento algo rara con ella, siento algo de nostalgia-decía Serena pensando, por ya se imaginan que razón.

-¡Que suerte! Dulces grandes con descuento, que maravilla-decía Serena ilusionada.

-Esos dulces solo te van a engordar, ¿No te parece?-decía una voz conocida muy molesta para Serena.

-Ugh, conozco esa horrible voz-decía Serena perdiendo su estado de ánimo anterior.

-Hola, cabeza de chorlito-decía Darien.

-¿Otra vez tù? Siempre me estas molestando, antipático-decía Serena refunfuñando.

-Sólo pensaba que sería horrible con una cara redonda de niña tuviera un cuerpo de Luna-decía Darien, burlándose.

-Ese no es asunto tuyo-decía Serena ignorando su comentario.

-Eso lo sé, pero es cierto lo que te digo-decía Darien, siguiendo molestándola.

-¡Que grosero!-decía Serena molestándose.

Mientras que entre la multitud, estaba alguien, observando de reojo, la discusión de Serena y Darien.

-¿Ese es Endymion? No es la gran cosa, no sé que diablos le habrá visto mi hermana Serena para que se enamorara de él, lo único que sabe es burlarse de ella y su físico, que no sabe que hay que tratar a las damas con delicadeza, será mejor que trate a mi hermana Serena con más respeto-decía un joven de 21 años de edad, pelo marrón, y un buen físico, parecía que era un peleador experimentado.

En un edificio abandonado, por la noche.

-Este Planeta està lleno de la mejor energía-decía una voz en el interior del edificio, masculina.

-Valió la pena venir hasta acá-decía otra voz, al parecer femenina.

-¿En qué piensas Ann?-preguntaba la voz masculina a la mujer con dicho nombre.

-En nada, sòlo pensaba en ti Alan, en ti-decía Ann.

-Yo también pensaba en ti, no encuentro palabras suficientes para poder alabar tu belleza-decía Alan poéticamente.

-Dicen que Perseo el héroe, se enamoró de la princesa Andrómeda y peleó con un temible monstruo para rescatarla, yo quisiera ser como él-decía Alan, al instante que empezaba a tocar una hermosa melodía con su flauta.

A la mañana siguiente.

-Escuchen todos, aquí tenemos alumnos nuevos, son Steven Alfa, Melisa Alfa, son hermanos, Steven va en tercer año, y Melisa en segundo, él es Dave Mc Dougal, el va en segundo, ellas son Asuka Kazama, Emilie Rochefort y Ling Xiaoyu, ellas también van en segundo, denles la bienvenida, sean buenos amigos con ellos-decía la señorita Mónica.

-Sí, maestra-decian todos los alumnos de la escuela por igual.

-Es muy guapo, sobre todo el chico llamado Dave, debe ser extranjero-decía Serena muy emocionada, para poder pensar claramente.

-Y que nombre tan lindo, sobre todo el de Dave-decía Molly apoyando a su amiga Serena.

-Pues yo creo que suena un poco ridículo, ¿No les parece? Sobre todo ese Dave, que se cree, no es como supiera Artes Marciales o algo así-decía Kevin.

-No digas tonterías-decian ambas a la vez.

-¿Eh?-reaccionaba Kevin al ver la reacción de las chicas.

-Es el hombre perfecto, me refiero a Dave-decía Molly.

-Tienes toda la razón, es encantador-decía Serena casi al instante.

Con Melisa Alfa, se habían reunido varios alumnos para saber más de ella.

-¿Así que estuviste viviendo en el extranjero?-preguntaba Kevin.

-Bueno, sí-decía Melisa.

Entonces Melisa dice algo que parece ser en otro idioma.

-Oíste eso Molly-decía Serena.

-Vaya, que inteligente es-decía Molly.

-Vaya, di otra cosa por favor-decía Serena.

Entonces Melisa, vuelve a hablar en ese idioma tan extraño, que era obvio idioma alienígena.

Lo cual al escucharlo todos, les sale a cada uno una gota de sudor en la cabeza, sin exceptuar a nadie.

-No es ningún idioma que conozco-decía Molly.

Y Serena, simplemente acompañaba el comentario de Molly con sus risas nerviosas, cuando de repente escuchan una melodía de flauta que les llama la atención a ambas.

-Que linda melodía-decía Molly.

Y en efecto, era la melodía de Alan que hacía con su flauta la que sonaba.

-Es cierto-decía Serena, escuchando con mucha atención.

-Que lindo suena-decía Molly.

-Alan, debería dejar esa flauta-decía Melisa pensando, quien era en realidad Ann.

Y Alan seguía con la misma melodía, sin terminar de tocarla aparentemente.

Lo que provocaba los celos de Kevin, por llamar la atención de las chicas, y sobre todo, la atención de Molly.

-Yo tocaré para Molly-decía Kevin, tocando con una flauta, una melodía completamente desafinada.

En eso, Molly le quita la flauta por la fuerza a Kevin, y le pega en la cabeza con ella.

-Cállate Kevin-decía simplemente Molly.

Entonces, alguien llamó la atención de Alan, y ese alguien era Molly o Serena.

-Por fin, increíble, por fin encontré a mi princesa Andrómeda-decía Alan maravillado.

-Ah, perdón-decía Molly algo nerviosa.

-No te atrevas a acercarte-decía Kevin.

-Compórtate-decía Molly.

-Te lo suplico humildemente, permítame interpretar mi dulce corazón para ti-decía Alan, explícitamente a Serena, algo que sorprendió a todos, sobre todo a Molly y a Kevin.

En lo que respecta a Serena, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, se podía saber por los corazones en los ojos que traía en ese preciso momento.

-Es la fantasía Alfa nùmero 5, se llama: El Milagro de la Diosa Andrómeda-decía Alan románticamente.

-Está hablando de mí-decía Serena pensando.

Cuando Alan està a punto de tocar la melodía, se encuentra a una Melisa, o más bien decir Ann celosa, que estaba justo detrás de Molly, Kevin y Serena.

-Alan-decía Ann pensando.

-Ann-decía Alan pensando.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunta Serena.

-Steven, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-preguntaba Melisa.

-Yo… nada-decía simplemente Alan.

Entonces, repentinamente escuchan todos una canción tocada a guitarra eléctrica, lo extraño era que la música que se escuchaba era de gènero Power Metal, un subgénero del Heavy Metal.

Cuando todos fueron a ver en que salón se escuchaba dicha música, encontraron a Dave, uno de los nuevos alumnos con una Stratocaster blanca, y empezó a tocar una canción, con un sòlo de guitarra.

Dragonforce-Heart of the Storm

Silently marching, our quest for revenge  
Lost in the forgotten tragedy  
Scars of the past still alive in our veins  
Onwards we fight to our destiny

Trample their forces we now overrun  
Sign of the power inside of us  
Cities in ruins and lives are destroyed  
Stand at the edge of the universe

Suffering fills the open sky  
Battering down the pain inside  
Memories hide the moonlight sky  
Till the end of our days

Conquering lands and fallen heroes  
Sanity torn we ride on fearless  
Victory sounds a thousand miles away

Into this world in wonder from a starlight sky  
For a lifetime of freedom, and the legend is born  
Once more in broken, the price we will pay  
On this march into fire, the heart of the storm

Endless destruction consuming our land  
Legions of darkness destroy mankind  
Storming the wasteland we now overcome  
Vanquishing evil, insane we find

Rise of the slain, breaking the chains  
Fight through the whirlwind of doom  
Live for the day, conquer the pain  
Under the light of the moon

Into this world in wonder from a starlight sky  
For a lifetime of freedom, and the legend is born  
Once more in broken, the price we will pay  
On this march into fire, the heart of the storm

Esta canción le traía una nostalgia indescriptible a Serena, como si antes hubiera escuchado dicha canción, o se la hubieran dedicado.

Outside the endless rain  
Crushed by the burning rain  
This life goes on forever after  
Across the universe, on through the twilight sky  
And still we feel the fire go on and on

Into this world in wonder from a starlight sky  
For a lifetime of freedom, and the legend is born  
Once more in broken, the price we will pay  
On this march into fire, the heart of the storm

Momentos después, Dave se encontraba con alumnos de la clase aplaudiéndolo por la interpretación de dicha canción, a lo que el reacciona muy apenado.

-No pensé que me encontrarían en este salón practicando-decía Dave algo apenado.

-Y por cierto, ¿Qué canción estabas cantando? Es muy hermosa-decía Serena, de cierta forma al escuchar la canción, le vinieron flashbacks de ella con un joven de 25 años.

-Se llama Heart of The Storm, es una canción realmente hermosa-decía Dave.

-¿Esa es la versión original de la canción?-preguntaba Molly.

-No, es la versión acústica, la normal sería la versión Power metal-decía Dave.

-¿Qué es Power Metal?-preguntaba Serena curiosa.

-El Power Metal es uno de los géneros musicales más populares en todo Japón, es un subgénero del Heavy Metal, entre ellos están el Trhash Metal, el Speed Metal, el Black Metal, el Death Metal, y el más reciente y popular, el Power Metal sinfónico-decía Kevin, dejando a ambas sorprendidas.

-Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que encontrar a Asuka, Lili y a Xiaoyu-decía Dave.

-¿Las conoces?-preguntaba Molly.

-Sí, éramos compañeros en nuestra anterior escuela-decía Dave.

-¿Quién es Lili?-preguntaba Serena.

-Así le digo de cariño a Emili, Lili, y será mejor que las encuentre antes de que Asuka y Lili empiecen a pelearse-decía Dave.

-¿No se llevan bien?-preguntaba Molly.

-No es eso, bueno, en realidad siempre se han llevado de esa forma, pero muy en el fondo son muy buenas amigas, si me disculpan, tengo un asunto que atender-decía Dave.

Y diciendo esto se fue.

Con Alan y Ann, ya terminadas las clases.

-Espero que esa demostración de celos no vuelva a ocurrir, no hagas disparates-decía Steven.

-El que no debe hacer disparates eres tù-decía Melisa.

-Sé cómo te sientes, pero recuerda que en la escuela tù y yo solo somos hermanos-decía Steven.

-Alan, basta con que no te interesen en ninguna otra chica-decía Melisa, diciendo el verdadero nombre de Steven.

Entonces Melisa, o sea Ann se da cuenta de la presencia de Darien, que iba leyendo un libro mientras iba caminando, mientras que en el otro brazo tenía tres libros, he iba pasando por un lado suyo.

-Es exactamente de mi tipo-decía Ann, o sea Melisa mentalmente.

-Por favor, trata de entenderlo, como yo podría querer a otras chicas, si bien sabes que eres la única a la que quiero-decía Steven, pero al final se da cuenta que su acompañante lo deja sòlo.

Con Melisa.

Melisa iba siguiendo a Darien por toda la calle, hasta que a Darien se le cayó uno de sus libros, por lo que fue a recogerlo, entonces Melisa vio la oportunidad perfecta para ayudarlo, pero tuvo la mala suerte de que se terminara la energía, y cayera agotada, recargada en un poste de luz.

-Energía, necesito energía-decía Ann.

-Ann-decía Alan, encontrando en mal estado a su compañera.

En la casa de Serena.

-Creo que se enamoró de ti a primera vista, ¿No lo crees?-decía Molly.

-No lo sé, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ¿Qué debo hacer? Ser adorable es una especie de vanidad, ¿No es cierto?-decía Serena.

-¡Santo cielo, ese es su punto débil! ¡No sé por qué, pero me siento un poco nerviosa!-decía Luna, un poco pensativa, mientras Serena seguía platicando con su amiga Molly.

En el edificio abandonado, se escuchaba esa música de flauta.

-Éxtasis de ansiedad por saber, tengo esas dos sensaciones-decía Alan, al instante en que volvía a tocar su flauta, la cual hace reaccionar a una de las ramas del Árbol de la Oscuridad, la cual le devuelve la energía perdida a Ann, cuando recuperó su energía, instantáneamente se para y va al lado de Alan.

-Ann-decía Alan ver a su compañera completamente recuperada, pero se dan cuenta de que la raíz que le dio energía a Ann empieza a secarse rápidamente.

-No puede ser-decía Ann.

-Parece ser que finalmente se están agotando nuestras reservas de energía vital-decía Alan.

-No te preocupes, hay mucha energía vital en este Planeta, y està a nuestra disposición, mira-decía Ann, mostrándole a Alan las diversas clases de razas animal en el Planeta, así como a las personal del mismo.

-La energía de ese tipo es muy buena-decía Ann, no hay duda que tenia preferencias hacia los hombres.

-Encontramos un lugar para vivir en paz después de tanto vagar, un paraíso para nosotros dos-decía Alan.

-Ann, escoge un Naipe adecuado para nuestra siguiente estrategia, eres la mejor adivina del Universo-decía Alan, ya que al parecer iban a empezar a robar la energía vital de las personas.

Entonces Ann escoge uno de los Naipes, y este empieza a flotar, revelando en el Naipe la figura de una mujer planta.

-La belleza de una flor no dura mucho, pero su poder vital es fuerte-decía Alan.

-La energía de las flores no es fuerte, no lo suficiente, lo que necesitamos es energía humana, sobre todo de las mujeres jóvenes que están enamoradas, està llenas de potencia-decía Ann, como decía, tenia preferencia con las mujeres.

-Prefiero dejarlas solas, prefiero la de muchachos-decía Alan, L Parecer Alan tenia preferencia por los hombres.

-Alan-decía Ann.

-Está bien, està bien, como tù quieras hermosa-decía Alan, haciendo feliz a Ann.

-Nos va ir bien, ya verás-decía Ann.

-Muéstrame Naipe, nuestra sierva Vampil-decía Alan, empezando a tocar esa música de flauta, pero diferente.

Así el Naipe se convierte automáticamente en una mujer `planta.

-Vampil-decía el monstruo con el mismo nombre.

La primera víctima del monstruo fue una mujer a la que le fue absorbida toda su energía, lo cual fue presenciado por Artemis y Luna.

-No puede ser-decía Artemis.

-Le quitaron la energía, creo que mi presentimiento se hizo realidad-decía Luna.

-¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer? ¿Las revivimos?-preguntaba Artemis, tratando de decir que quería despertar nuevamente a las Sailor Scouts.

-No, no podemos hacer eso, ahora que tienen una vida propia como cualquier chica-decía Luna.

-Está bien, nos haremos cargo nosotros solos-decía resignado Artemis.

Cuando de nueva cuenta se escucha otra víctima siendo atacada.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntaba Molly, oyendo el ruido que venía de afuera, siguiendo hablando por teléfono con Serena.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntaba Serena por teléfono con Molly.

-Vampil-decía el monstruo al percatarse de la presencia de Molly, Molly simplemente queda paralizada del miedo.

-Serena, ayúdame-decía Molly, pidiendo auxilio a su amiga.

-¿Qué?-decía Serena, no entendiendo lo que quería decir Molly.

A lo que el monstruo finalmente la atrapa con sus lianas, absorbiendo su energía.

-Molly, ¿Qué pasa? Molly-decía Serena, todavía por teléfono, el cual había dejado caer Molly.

-Un vampiro-decía Artemis, que había llegado junto con Luna desde la ventana.

-Es un poco diferente, me pregunto, ¿Por qué siempre les extrae la energía?-preguntaba Luna con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Luna, no es momento para preguntas-decía Artemis, el momento que se lanza a atacar al enemigo.

No importando cuanto movimiento hagan, no podían hacer nada para derrotar al monstruo.

-Esto es demasiado para nosotros-decía Artemis.

-Pero no podemos llamar a las Sailor Scouts-decía Luna.

-Molly-decía Serena desde afuera de la habitación de Molly.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntaba la madre de Molly.

-No sé, pero parece que algo le pasó-decía Serena.

-Serena-decía Luna.

-Molly-decía Serena abriendo la puerta del cuarto de Molly, pero oh sorpresa, se encontraron a una mujer planta absorbiendo la energía vital de Molly, hecho que hizo que la madre de Molly se desmayara instantáneamente, mientras la mujer planta se reía sínicamente.

-Es una pesadilla, debo estar soñando-decía Serena confundida.

-Corre, corre, ponte a salvo-Le decía Luna a Serena.

Waahh, hay Dios, Luna me habló, no es un sueño, sòlo es un sueño, entonces soy tan fuerte como para tener el control de esta situación-decía Serena, que al parecer ya ni sabia distinguir la realidad de la ficción.

La cara de Luna en estos momentos no tenia precio, estaba pálida.

En otro lugar, viendo en una esfera de cristal la supuesta pelea de Serena contra la mujer planta.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, sòlo a Serenity se le ocurriría que està en un sueño, cuando està frente a un monstruo-decía un joven de 25 años viendo la escena junto a 3 compañeras suyas que sòlo observaban cuidadosamente.

Con Serena.

-Oye tú, monstruo, deja en paz a mi amiga Molly, o te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna, ¿Te castigaré? ¿Dónde he oído eso antes?-Se preguntaba Serena.

-Serena-decía Luna.

-Vampil-decía el monstruo atrapando con sus lianas a Serena, que queda indefensa ante el monstruo.

-Óyeme-decía Luna, arrojándose al monstruo, pero es azotada fuertemente contra el suelo.

-Se me acaba la fuerza-decía Serena sintiéndose más débil.

Per Artemis llega repentinamente y rasguñando el rostro de la mujer planta, suelta a Serena, dejando que caiga de rodillas cansada por la extracción de energía.

-Atrápame-decía Artemis, dejándose perseguir por la mujer planta que sigue su rastro.

-Artemis-decía Luna.

-Es un sueño, ¿Verdad que es un sueño?-se preguntaba a sí misma Serena.

-¿Qué debo hacer? No puedo dejar a Artemis y a la cuidad así-decía Luna.

-Pues has lo correcto, has que despierte como Sailor Moon-decía una voz que le llegaba a su mente a Luna.

-¿Quién dijo eso?-preguntaba Luna.

-¿Qué acaso no me recuerdas, Luna? Soy yo, Dave, el hermano mayor de Serenity-decía la voz.

-¿Hermano mayor? ¿Desde cuándo despertaron tus recuerdos?-preguntaba Luna.

-Ya llevo tiempo, pero date prisa, y despierta a Sailor Moon-decía Dave.

-Bueno, no tengo otra opción, vuelve a ser Sailor Moon-decía Luna, en instantes la Luna creciente en la frente de Luna comenzó a brillar, y a mandar un rayo a la frente e Serena, con el mismo símbolo en la frente de Serena, en donde empezaba a recuperar sus recuerdos poco a poco.

-Cielos, ¿Quién soy? No, no más batallas, quiero ser una chica normal, normal, nooooooooooooooooooo-decía Serena, mientras salía de su panorama mental.

-Serena, Serena-decía Luna.

-Luna, puedo hablar contigo otra vez como antes-decía Serena.

-Serena, ¿recobraste la memoria?-preguntaba Luna, a lo que ella asiente inmediatamente.

-La gente de la cuidad està en peligro, conviértete en Sailor Moon-decía Luna.

-¡POR EL PODER DEL P`RISMA LUNAR!-decía Serena, efectuando la transformación de Sailor Moon.

Con Artemis.

La mujer planta ya había alcanzado a Artemis, al cual atrapa con sus lianas y empieza a extraerle la energía, el cual empieza a notarse muy cansado.

-Quítale las manos de encima, monstruo-decía una conocida Sailor Scout.

-Era muy feliz como una chica normal, como te atreviste a traerme de nuevo al campo de batalla, pagarás por eso, soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el Amor y la Justicia, soy Sailor Moon, y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna-decía Sailor Moon.

Pero en ese tiempo Sailor Moon se la pasó esquivando los ataques de Vampil con la liana, hasta que logra atraparla, y por consiguiente robarle la energía, haciéndose cada vez más débil.

-Repuken (Onda Violenta)-decía un joven que lanza dicha técnica hacia el monstruo, destruyendo las lianas que aprisionaban a Sailor Moon.

Entonces Sailor Moon ve el rostro de su salvador, y se da cuenta que es un joven de 23 años, pelo castaño, y un buen tono muscular.

-Estas bien, Sailor Moon, mi nombre es Dave, Dave Mc Dougal, nos conocimos en la escuela, ¿Recuerdas? El chico que cantó la canción llamada Heart of The Storm-decía Dave, dejando sin habla a Sailor Moon.

-Veo que tienes problemas, déjame encargarme de este monstruo-decía Dave.

-Espera, no lo hagas-decía Sailor Moon, pero era demasiado tarde, ya había ido a pelear con el monstruo.

Dave analizaba paso a paso cada movimiento de la mujer planta e ideó una forma rápida de derrotarla.

Entonces, la mujer planta atrapó uno de los brazos de Dave, creyendo que había ganado.

-Oh no, lo atrapó-decía Sailor Moon angustiada.

-No te parece extraño, lo atrapó, pero no parece que pueda extraerle la energía, eso es muy extraño-decía Luna algo pensativa.

-Es verdad, ahora que lo pienso no ha podido extraer su energía-decía Sailor Moon asombrada.

Entonces Dave jala a la mujer planta de la liana que se supone lo había atrapado, y la azota contra el suelo unas 6 veces, terminando con darle una explosión de energía poderosa (La Doble de Orochi Yashiro del KOR97 YKOF 2OO2).

Después Dave empezó a darle a la mujer planta puñetazos y patadas, después de durar 4 segundos con lo mismo, empieza a dar patadas seguidas con la pierna derecha, al último da una patada fuerte, rematando con golpe a la inversa con el brazo izquierdo, terminando con un gancho que dejo tirada a la mujer planta (La Oculta de Robert García del KOF 2002).

Cuando la mujer planta pensaba contraatacar, Dave se le adelanta y lo estrella en una pared, para luego hacer lo mismo, pero en otra pared (La Primer Doble de Rugal Bernstein del KOF 2002).

Y al no darle tiempo para recuperase, Dave le empieza a dar puñetazos y patadas, para terminar dándole tres patadas cortantes, que la dejaron seminoqueada (La Segunda Doble de Rugal Bernstein del KOF 2002).

-Sailor Moon, termina con ella-decía Dave a Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon, dudando, atacó al Naipe con su tiara Lunar.

-Tiara Lunar, Acción-decía Sailor Moon, atacando al Naipe.

El Ataque dio de lleno en el Naipe, acabando completamente con él, dejando caer un Naipe con una figura que fue ensombreciéndose, hasta dejar el Naipe negro, y por consiguiente, que las personas que les fue robada la energía, les fue devuelta inmediatamente.

Artemis, ¿Estás bien?-decía Luna.

-Sí-decía débilmente Artemis.

-Estoy agotada-decía Sailor Moon, con una gota de sudor, estilo anime en la cabeza.

-Escúchame, Sailor Moon-decía una voz misteriosa.

-Dime-decía Sailor Moon, al darse cuenta de quien hablaba, su semblante se torno serio, Dave también se puso serio ante la aparición del enemigo.

-Nunca imaginé que este Planeta tuviera a alguien como tù, y como ese guerrero de grandes conocimientos de Artes Marciales-decía la misma voz.

-¿Quién eres tù?-preguntaba Sailor Moon, y aunque no preguntara, también quería saberlo Dave.

-Sólo soy un noble viajero, Alan-decía el mismo.

-Y mi nombre es Ann-decía la misma.

-Así que Tù eras quien controlaba al monstruo-decía Sailor Moon.

-Sólo fue una pequeña forma de decir "hola"-decía Ann.

-En realidad no fue nada-decía Alan.

Después de eso, desaparecieron instantáneamente.

-Mira Sailor Moon, ellos sòlo son…-No terminó de decir Luna, ya que Sailor Moon, o es decir Serena estaba llorando.

-Sailor Moon-decía Luna, entendiendo la tristeza de la chica.

-Vida de chica normal, adiós-decía Sailor Moon.

-Vamos, no es tan malo ser heroína, además si en este mundo no existiera Sailor Moon, creo que estaría perdido-decía Dave, con un poco de humor.

Cuando Sailor Moon, estaba con más ánimos para hablar, decidió hacerle unas cuantas preguntas al joven que acaba de salvarla.

-dime, ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me salvaste?-preguntaba Sailor Moon joven misterioso.

-No te acuerdas de mí, ¿verdad?-decía Dave.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntaba Sailor Moon.

-Por el hecho de que soy tu hermano mayor y no me recuerdes-decía Dave.

-¿Eeeeeeehhhhhhhhhh?-Sailor Moon reaccionaba alteradísima por la noticia, que se desmayó por la impresión.

-Supongo que debí haber sido más discreto-decía Dave con una gota en la cabeza.

Próximo Capìtulo: Sentimientos y amor prohibido.


	2. Capìtulo 2: Amor Prohibido

Capìtulo 2: Sentimientos y amor Prohibido.

Mientras Serena dormía, estaba teniendo un sueño referente a su vida pasada, en su niñez. La pequeña Serenity de 5 años, estaba con su madre la Reina Serenity, y enfrente de ellos venían un hombre con peinado alborotado con cola de mono, que llevaba un niño de 9 años, con cola también.

-Oye mamá, ¿Quiénes son esas personas?-preguntaba la pequeña Serenity.

-Ellos son mi nuevo esposo y tu medio hermano-decía la Reina Serenity.

-¿Y por qué él es mi medio-hermano?-preguntaba de nuevo la pequeña Serenity.

-Es porque yo tuve una relación con ese hombre, no te molesta, ¿verdad hija?-preguntaba la Reina Serenity a su hija.

-No me molesta mamá-decía la pequeña Serenity.

Una vez que el hombre y su hijo estuvieran frente a la Reina y su hija se presentaron.

-Es bueno volver a verte, Serenity-decía Bardock.

-Yo opino lo mismo, Bardock-decía la Reina Serenity.

-H…Ho…Hola-decìa Serenity con voz muy tímida.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte hermana, mi nombre es Dave y espero que seamos los mejores hermanos del mundo-decía Dave con una sonrisa brillante, algo que hizo que Serenity se sonrojara de la vergüenza por ver a su nuevo hermano con esa porte varonil.

Después de que Serena despertara, se encontró en los brazos del joven que la había salvado anteriormente.

-Ya despertaste, perdón por darte esa impresión, no pensé que te desmayarías-decía Dave.

-No, està bien, ¿Cómo es eso de que eres mi hermano mayor?-preguntaba Serena (Despues de desmayarse, perdió su transformación de Sailor Moon).

-Bueno, soy tu hermano mayor, pero de tu vida pasada, de Serenity-decía Dave recordando su vida pasada.

-Ah, ¿Pero por qué no logro recordarte? No apareces en los recuerdos de mi vida pasada-decía Serena.

-Tal vez, pero sòlo es una teoría, tal vez tienes esos recuerdos suprimidos, como si no quisieras recordar algo que te deprimiera bastante-decía Dave, explicándole su teoría a Serena.

-Es probable, oye Luna, ¿Conoces a Dave? ¿Qué clase de relación tenia con él en mi vida pasada?-preguntaba curiosamente Serena.

-Claro que lo conozco, es tu hermano mayor, siempre le llamabas de cariño "Onii-chan", eras muy apegada a él, a tal punto que te dormías en la misma cama que él, algo como una relación novio/hermano más o menos-decía Luna, haciendo sonrojar furiosamente a Serena.

-Luna, Es imposible que hiciéramos esa clase de cosas si en realidad fuéramos hermanos-decía Serena sonrojándose, hasta tal punto de que su cara casi se pusiera roja de la vergüenza.

-Sí, pero la que sentía esa clase de cosas por su hermano eras tù-decía Luna, confundiéndose aun más a Serena.

-¿Cómo es eso?-preguntaba Serena confundida.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que amabas a tu hermano-decía de forma más simple Luna, algo que a Serena le hizo dudar de lo que sentía hacia Darien era verdad o mentira.

-¿Yo estaba enamorada de mi propio hermano? ¿Entonces acaso lo que siento por Darien no es verdad?-preguntaba Serena algo confusa.

-A decir verdad no quería decirlo, pero no tengo otra opción, lo que sentías por Darien, o más bien Endymion, era como decirlo, repugnancia, no te agradaba en lo más mínimo, ya que él lo único que quería era enamorarte, algo que a ti te molestaba mucho-decía Luna.

-¿Entonces por qué tengo estos recuerdos de que según estaba enamorada de Darien?-preguntaba Serena.

-Según yo me enteré, habían alterado sus recuerdos, como te habías enamorado de mí, no querías casarte con Endymion, eso era obvio, pero La Reina Serenity, mi madre quería casarte con él, a mí tampoco me agrava él, era todo un machista que no respetaba a las mujeres, pero como no tenías pensado en casarte con él, alteraron tu memoria para que así te hicieran creer que lo amabas, un acto digno de aberración-decía Dave con desagrado.

-¿Y quién fue el que alteró mi memoria?-preguntaba Serena, algo curiosa.

-Tú lo conoces mejor que nadie, fue el mismo Endymion-decía Dave mostrando rencor puro con tal persona.

-No, no puede ser, como él me podría haber hecho eso-decía Serena muy triste.

-Créeme, yo mismo lo vi cuando te hacía esas cosas, todo por ser celoso-decía Dave.

-¿Celoso?-decía Serena.

-Así es, estaba celoso porque yo atraía toda tu atención, y como Endymion estaba enamorado de ti, él haría lo que fuera para separarnos, por lo que me borró de tus recuerdos, y te plantó la idea de que estaban enamorados, si será maldito-decía Dave por lo bajo.

-Entonces, ¿Yo sentía algo por ti?-preguntaba Serena algo dudosa.

-Así es, más de lo que te imaginas, y quién sabe tal vez cuando vayas a dormir, recuerdes más de lo que hacíamos en nuestra vida pasada-decía Dave nostálgicamente.

-¿Quiénes eran las chicas con las que estabas?-preguntaba Serena un poco celosa, aunque ella ni siquiera lo notó.

-Ellas son Asuka Kazama, Emilie Rochefort que de cariño la llamo "Lili" y Ling Xiaoyu, ellas son amigas de mi anterior escuela, y también son guardianas mías, son Pretty Cure-respondía a l instante Dave.

-¿Pretty Cure?-decía Serena.

-Las Pretty Cure son guerreras legendarias como las Sailor Scouts, con la diferencia que las Pretty Cure poseen fuerza sobrehumana, ataques mágicos más poderosos y reflejos como los de un arte marcialista-decía Dave.

-Por cierto, Serena, tenemos que irnos, es muy noche y tus padres pueden estar muy preocupados-decía Luna a Serena.

-Sí, es cierto, Dave, ¿Volveré a encontrarme contigo?-preguntaba Serena.

-No lo dudes, es más me encontrarás de nuevo en clases-decía Dave, desapareciendo al instante.

Casa de los Tsukino.

Serena estaba acostada en su cama, recordando la imagen de su hermano mayor Dave, al pensar en él empezó a sonrojarse furiosamente, Serena no sabía porque era que le pasaba esto, cuando conoció a Darien lo le pasaba esto, es más la llamaba "cabeza de chorlito", en cambió Dave la trataba muy bien, y al cargo cuando estaba inconsciente cuidando de ella.

Cuando concilió el sueño, empezó a tener otro sueño con respecto a su vida pasada.

La pequeña Serenity de 12 años se encontraba jugando con Dave de 16 años, y sus hermanas menores, Nozomi de 7 años y Miyuki de 6 años.

Entonces Dave se fue a entrenar, y Serenity, Nozomi y Miyuki lo siguieron sin que se diera cuenta.

Entonces Dave se encontró con Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter y Sailor Venus.

Ellas querían algo de Dave, y precisamente no era entrenar con él.

-Dave, sabes que yo te amo, ¿verdad?-decía Sailor Mars a Dave.

-Es que no sé qué decir, hace tiempo que lo sé, pero se me hace muy repentino-decía Dave.

-Ý también sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?-decía Sailor Mercury.

-No me imaginaba que alguien con tu intelecto se enamorara de mí, así que no sé qué pensar-decía Dave confundido.

-Y también sabes que te amamos, ¿verdad?-decían Sailor Jupiter y Sailor Venus al mismo tiempo.

-Eso ya lo sé, tantas insinuaciones son difíciles de ignorar, especialmente las de ustedes dos-decía Dave completamente sonrojado, en especial la parte en la que recordó cuando Lita y Mina se colaron en la regadera, viendo su cosa, y pudo verlas completamente desnudas, algo que jamás podrá olvidar.

-¿Y a quién elegirás?-preguntaban todas a la vez.

-No me pregunten eso, saben que no voy a poder responder.

-Onii-chan, ¿A qué se refieren con eso de a quién elegirás?-preguntaba Serenity celosa.

-Es porque quieren ser mis novias-Es lo que al fin de cuentas había respondido Dave.

-Nadie puede pedirle eso a mi Onii-chan-decía Serenity abrazando a su hermano.

-¿Y por qué?-preguntaban todas sus guardianas.

-Porque él es mìo, él será sòlo mìo, y será mi novio-decía Serenity efusiva.

-Pero si son hermanos, eso es imposible-decía Sailor Mars.

-No me importa lo que piense mi mamá, no me casaré con Endymion, él es un antipático, machista, impulsivo, además siempre me llama "cabeza de chorlito"-decía Serenity con enfado.

-Pero aún así no puede ser tu novio, no tendrías el valor ni de besarlo-decía Sailor Mercury.

-Eso crees, pues vean esto-decía Serenity, al instante que besaba a su hermano mayor, él no sabía porque no había negado el beso de su hermana pero empezaba a gustarle, algo que empezaba a darle miedo, pero lo ignoró, y siguieron con los besos y caricias.

Todas se fueron al cuarto del príncipe, donde al parecer el ya tenía las hormonas alborotadas, lo que ellas aprovecharon para poder besarlo, Dave le quitó la virginidad a cada una de ellas, en esa ocasión Dave aprendió lo que era tener sexo salvaje.

Serena se despertó de la impresión toda sonrojada, recordando como ella dejaba hacerse el amor por su medio-hermano es su sueño, estaba toda mojada de la entrepierna, al parecer mojó la cama por un sueño húmedo, por la razón de que había tenido un recuerdo de su vida pasada, uno muy especial.

-Serena, ¿Qué sucede? Normalmente no despiertas tan temprano-decía Luna curiosa.

-Luna, tuve un sueño de lo más extraño-decía Serena a Luna.

-¿Y qué sueño tuviste?-preguntaba Luna curiosa.

-Estaba en el Milenio de Plata, Dave estaba platicando con Mars, Mercury, Jupiter y Venus, hablaban de quien le gustaba más quien, al parecer les gustaba mucho Dave, luego yo me metí en la conversación, y dije que yo sería la novia de Onii-chan, No sé porque lo dije-decía Serena metida en sus pensamientos.

-Eso es obvio, siempre te ha gustado Dave, pero siempre lo negabas, mientras más niegues tus sentimientos por él, tus sentimientos se harán más fuertes créeme-decía Luna a Serena.

-Pero Luna, apenas acabo de conocerlo, no me puede gustar de esa manera-decía Serena insegura.

-¿Estás segura? Hasta soñaste con él y tuviste un sueño húmedo ¿Qué más señales quieres que te mande el cielo para que reconozcas tu amor por él?-preguntaba Luna, poniendo a Serena con la cara más roja que un tomate.

Más tarde, en las calles de Juuban.

Darien Chiba estaba esperando a que el semáforo cambiara de verde en rojo, para podre pasar por el otro lado de la calle.

-Darien-decía Serena, apareciéndose de la nada, expresándose efusivamente y abrazándolo.

-Ah, hay, oye me asustaste-decía Darien reaccionando alterado.

-Hay, no tienes porque asombrarte tanto, Darien-decía Serena, queriendo convencerse mentalmente que al que amaba era a Darien.

-Oye, ¿Y cómo es que sabes mi nombre, cabeza de chorlito?-Preguntaba Darien algo nervioso, por el hecho de que lo seguían abrazando.

-Por favor, no me llames cabeza de chorlito, se oye muy feo, me llamo Serena, ya lo sabes-decía Serena.

-Ah sí, ¿Entonces así te llamas?-preguntaba Darien todavía nervioso.

-¿Qué te pasa Darien, ya olvidaste mi nombre?-preguntaba Serena.

-Yo recuperé la memoria, pero el parece ser que no recuerda nada de lo que pasó, entonces no recuerda que en nuestra vida pasada tuvimos un amor apasionado-decía Serena, empezándose a poner un poco triste.

-Oye, no te me cuelgues así, o es que te sientes mal-decía Darien, tratando de adivinar lo que sentía Serena.

Mientras del otro lado de la calle, por pura casualidad pasaba Melisa Alfa, o sea Ann, y su vista detecto a Darien.

-Ah, qué alegría, es el muchacho que vi la otra vez, oye, Serena, no dejes que se vaya-decía Melisa entre cada auto que esquivaba, algo que hizo que a ambos le saliera una gota en la cabeza.

-Melisa-decía Serena.

-¿Qué? Esa también está loca, suéltame, ya me tengo que ir a trabajar-decía Darien.

-¿Darien, tù trabajas? Dime donde està tu trabajo-decía Serena.

-Eso no te incumbe, no tengo por qué decirte-decía Darien, yéndose corriendo a Serena sola con Melisa.

-¿Qué?-decía Serena expresivamente, cuando iba a perseguir a Darien, Melisa la detiene.

-Se fue por tu culpa, Serena, ¿Por qué dejaste que se fuera ese chico tan atractivo?-decía Melisa.

-Darien, Darien, regresa, vuelve acá, no quiero perder a Darien-decía Serena frenética.

-Entonces se llama Darien, que bien, Darien, yo soy Melisa Alfa-decía Melisa.

-Oye, ¿Qué pretendes? No te entrometas, porque Darien es…-decía Serena.

-¿No me digas que él es tu novio, o sí?-preguntaba Melisa.

-No precisamente-decía Serena.

-Entonces, estamos en las mismas condiciones ¿No te parece?-decía Melisa.

-Darien, soy Melisa, te lanzaré una flecha al corazón-decía Melisa mentalmente, con poses explícitamente exageradas.

-Que chica tan rara-decía Serena mentalmente, con una gota en la cabeza.

Con Luna y Artemis.

Cuarto de Serena.

-Lo importante no es saber si hay enemigos o no, el punto es que el peligro nos asecha-decía Luna.

-Eso no significa que podamos volver a utilizar a Mina y a las otras chicas en misiones de Sailor Scouts, ahora que llevan una vida tranquila, además de que Serena tiene a Dave, aunque no sé si sea suficiente ayuda con él-decía Artemis.

-(Suspiro) Ya lo sé, pero piensa el problema que tenemos ahora, es demasiado para que Serena y Dave lo enfrenten solos, además Dave aún no recupera todo su poder como Guardián del Multiverso-decía Luna.

En eso, Serena entra a su cuarto.

-Estoy preocupada, si tan sòlo Darien recobrara la memoria, no se interesa y no piensa nada en mí-decía Serena con tremendos lagrimones en los ojos, causándoles 2 gotas grandes de sudor a Luna y Artemis.

-Por favor, Serena, no es momento de hablar de esas cosas-decía Artemis.

-Además, Serena, amas a tu hermano, sòlo por querer estar con Darien, querías despejar tu mente-decía Luna.

Acto que provocó, que Serena siguiera llorando, y que de nuevo salieran las gotas de sudor en ambos gatos.

-debemos hacer que recuperen la memoria, Artemis-decía Luna.

-¿Qué? Tù puedes hacer que Darien recupere sus recuerdos-decía Serena.

-No me refería a él, haremos que Rei, Am y las demás recuerden su pasado para que vuelvan a luchar como Sailor Scouts-decía Luna.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Yo sola puedo proteger a la Tierra, no hay porque involucrar a las demás, yo sola me haré cargo de todo el universo-decía Serena, con un balón de Voleibol en la mano.

-Ah, vaya Serena, parece que has madurado desde que enfrentaste al Negaverso, por fin estás consciente de tu deber-decía Artemis.

-Pues claro que sí, unos cuantos villanos no son nada, puedo hacerme cargo de ello yo sola-decía Serena, mientras hacía un lanzamiento con el balón de volibol, pero no tomó en cuenta que estaba en su casa, por lo que el balón rebotó en la pared, pegándole en la cara, haciendo que le salieran 2 gotas de sudor a Luna y Artemis, nuevamente.

-El dia en que Serena salve a la Tierra por sí sola, dejará de ser popular el Power Metal-decía Dave Mc Dougal, apareciéndose repentinamente de la nada, carcajeándose de la risa, de que Serena podía salvar la Tierra sola.

-Dave-decía Serena, sonrojándose en el proceso, recordando el sueño que tuvo cuando su hermano le hacía el amor, poniéndole la cara a más roja no poder.

-Debo suponer ese nerviosismo me hace pensar que recordaste algo que hacíamos en nuestra vida pasada, y està relacionado con el sexo, ¿no?-decía Dave, alterando repentinamente a Serena en el proceso.

-(Nerviosa) No, no claro que no, porque tendría que estar nerviosa cuando me hacías el amor a cada rato, o cuando me llenabas con tus fluidos, o cuando me besabas apasionadamente, o cuando…. No, no es lo que piensas-decía Serena, ya ni sabía lo que decìa, al parecer estaba llena de pensamientos obscenos en ese momento.

-Eso confirma mis sospechas-decía Dave graciosamente.

-¿Y cómo te apareciste repentinamente? Ni nos dimos cuenta-preguntaba Luna.

-Hice una técnica, llamada: Teletransportación, es una técnica que me lleva al lugar que yo quiero, pero debo sentir un ki que me guie, para llegar a dicho lugar-decía Dave.

-Ya veo-decía Luna.

-Entonces, ¿Piensan despertar a las demás Sailor Scouts?-preguntaba Dave.

-Así es, ¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿No quieres que las despertemos?-preguntaba Artemis.

-No es eso, es que el problema no es que las despierten, el problema soy yo-decía Dave, algo nervioso.

-¿Cómo que tù eres el problema? Explícalo-decía Luna.

-Bueno, ustedes ya saben que mi hermana Serenity se enamoró de mí-decía Dave.

-Eso aún no està comprobado-decía Serena, frunciendo el ceño.

-Eso se puede saber por tus recuerdos-decìa Dave.

-Eso ya lo sabemos, ¿Y?-decía Artemis.

-Pues, las Sailor también se enamoraron de mí-Al decir esto, ambos gatos se cayeron hacia atrás, estilo Anime.

-¿Ellas también? En serio que eres un imán de mujeres-decía Luna.

-¿Eh?-decía Serena, recordando más del sueño que tuvo en la mañana, comprobando que era veracidad lo que mencionaba el sueño.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Has recordado algo?-preguntaba Dave.

-Sí, y algo muy embarazoso-decía Serena, con la cara muy roja.

Con Alan y Ann.

-Árbol de la Oscuridad, nuestra fuente de energía-decía Alan, mientras veía que al árbol se le secaban algunas de sus ramas, algo que era preocupante para él.

-Las reservas del árbol ya se están agotando-decìa Alan.

-Desperdicié mi fuerza para nada, Alan dame un poco de energía-decía Ann, que había aparecido repentinamente, después de que se encontrara de nuevo con Darien.

-Ann, al árbol de la Oscuridad le queda muy poca energía-decía Alan.

-Ah, ¿Estás completamente seguro?-preguntaba Ann.

-Sí, debemos obtener energía vital de los seres vivos que viven en este Planeta-decía Alan.

-Sirve una gran cantidad de ellos-decía Ann, mientras le sonreía a su compañero Alan, y él lo hacía de igual forma.

-Y ahora, ten la referencia de escoger el Naipe adecuado, para nuestra estrategia-decía Alan, mientras le mostraba una mano de Naipes, y escogiera uno entre ellos.

-Está bien-decía simplemente Ann.

-El Naipe Minotalon-decía Alan, viéndose la imagen del Naipe, una figura humanoide con forma de toro del pecho hacia abajo, y del pecho hacia arriba con facciones de mujer con 2 cuernos enormes en su cabeza.

Mientras que en otro lugar, se preparaba una especie de televisora, y se vería cuales serian las siguientes actrices para el programa.

-Ahora les mostraré a las candidatas para el papel de la hermana de Yaneth Ohara-decía el jefe, mientras unos señores estaban viendo en una pantalla como de las que ponen en el cine, a Molly y Serena, mientras jugaban volibol, y Serena era golpeada por el balón de volibol.

-Ésta no, ésta-decía el señor señalando primero a Serena, y después a Molly.

-Mmm, se ve bien, aunque se ve una como chica común y corriente-decía otro señor, mientras se mostraban las imágenes de Lita y Mina.

-Es lo más conveniente para nuestra serie-decía otro señor, mientras se mostraban las imágenes de Amy y Rei.

-Sólo espero que acepten hacer la audición-decía otro señor, mientras se mostraban las imágenes de tres Pretty Cure en particular, Nagisa Misumi, Honoka Yukishiro y Hikari Kujou.

Mientras con Alan y Ann, que habían aparecido repentinamente en ese auditorio.

-¿Qué te parecen esas chicas?-preguntaba Ann a Alan.

-No està mal, parece que podemos quitarles una gran cantidad de energía-decía Alan.

-Oigan, por donde se metieron, aquí sòlo puede entrar personal autorizado-decía uno de los señores, dándose cuenta de las presencias de Alan y Ann.

-Ah, perdón, no lo sabíamos, discúlpenos-decía Ann, mientras sus ojos brillaban, indicando que les hacía a los hombres una especie de ataque psíquico o algo parecido, ya que los señores parecían estar sufriendo y mucho.

-Pobres y miserables seres humanos, no pueden combatirnos, podríamos quitarles toda la energía, pero no hay razón para que nos saciemos de ella, podemos obtener energía aun superior-decía Alan.

-Sí, Tienes razón, sòlo utilizaremos la necesaria-decía Ann.

Mientras, con Serena.

-Hay no, voy a llegar tarde a La Escuela-decía Serena corriendo a toda velocidad a su destino, pero al atravesársele alguien, tuvo que frenar forzosamente, pero de igual manera chocó con la otra persona, en ese momento, cuando sus miradas se cruzan, todo se mueve como en cámara lenta (Estilo Pretty Cure All Stars DX y New Stage), después todo vuelve a la normalidad.

-Ay, ay, ay, eso dolió-decía la chica con la que Serena chocó, pelo corto castaño, ojos color castaño oscuro y buena en los deportes.

-Perdóname, por no fijarme por donde iba, terminè chocando contigo, nunca te había visto por aquí, ¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntaba Serena.

-Está bien, no te preocupes, el golpe no fue muy fuerte que digamos, y me llamo Nagisa Misumi, ¿Y tù como te llamas? ¿En qué escuela vas?-preguntaba Nagisa a Serena.

-Me llamo Serena Tsukino, y voy en la Secundaria Juuban, ¿Y en qué Escuela estudias tù? –preguntaba Serena.

-En la Academia Verone-decía Nagisa.

-¿La Academia Verone? Eso està muy cerca de mi Escuela, oye, ¿quieres ser mi amiga?-preguntaba Serena.

-Claro, no hay problema, pero tengo prisa, se me hace tarde para ir a la Escuela, si llego tarde me van a castigar-decía Nagisa, corriendo con todo.

-Yo también-decía Serena, acordándose de que estaba en la misma situación que Nagisa.

En el salón de clases.

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a salir en la Televisión, Molly?-preguntaba Serena, asombrada.

-Shh, no hables tan fuerte, Serena-decía Molly, callando a Serena.

-De cualquier manera, no estoy seguro de poder hacerlo, el productor me pidió que fuera a una audición, pero aún no he decidido-decía Molly pensativa.

-¿En serio?-decía Serena.

-Te contarè algo-decía Molly.

-¿Qué?-decía Serena.

-Un dia me metí en un problema por intentar hacer lo mismo, me preocupa que algo malo me vaya a pasar-decía Molly.

-No te preocupes, Molly, la vida es más aburrida de lo que puedas imaginarte-decía Serena.

-¿Tú crees?-preguntaba Molly.

-Si quieres, yo puedo acompañarte a la audición-decía Serena.

-¿De veras? Qué bueno, por eso eres mi mejor amiga-decía Molly.

-Con suerte, también a mí me piden que haga una audición, con toda seguridad seré la chica perfecta, y pasaré mi futuro como estrella del cine-decía Serena pensando, con una sonrisa boba en la cara, algo que Dave notó, ya que iba hacia las 2 chicas.

-Oye Serena, es mejor que no te hagas ilusiones, entrar en el mundo del cine es tan difícil como entrar en el mundo de la música, es más, yo tengo 2 amigas que están en el mundo de la música-decía Dave, impresionando a Serena y a Molly.

-¿Y quiénes son?-ambas preguntaban al mismo tiempo.

-Ellas son Athena Asamiya y Miku Hatsune, son las más populares en el mundo del Pop y el Rock-decía Dave con nostalgia, algo que pudo notar Serena, entonces Serena empezó a preguntarse qué clase de relación tenían esas 2 chicas con Dave, y los celos se empezaron a ver claramente en Serena, aunque ella no lo admitiría públicamente.

Esto lo pudo notar Molly, y entonces empezó a pensar en lo que estaría pensando Serena.

-Lo más seguro es que le guste Dave, pero la pregunta es: ¿Por qué no quiere admitirlo? Él es muy guapo, cual es el problema con Serena-Se preguntaba Molly mentalmente.

Mientras, afuera del estudio de Televisión.

-Hola Lita-decía Amy, que acababa de llegar a dicho estudio televisivo.

-Vaya, entonces era cierto el rumor, el genio de 2-A también va hacer una audición para la Televisión-decía Lita, que también acababa de llagar a dicho estudio televisivo.

-Es que el señor de la Televisión quiso convencerme para que lo intentara, pero no estoy segura, yo creo que voy a rechazar su oferta-decía Amy,

-Te vas a perder una buena oportunidad-decía Lita.

-Hola, disculpen, ¿Ustedes también van a estar en la audición?-Preguntaba Mina.

-Pues….-decía Am.

-Claro que sí-decía Lita.

-Pues entonces, ¿Por qué no entramos juntas? Me han dicho que las estaciones de Televisión son como laberintos y nosotras no queremos perdernos-decía Rei.

Entonces, ellas se dan cuenta cuando llegan otras chicas, una de palo castaño corto y ojos color castaño oscuro, había otra chica con pelo largo oscuro y ojos color azul oscuro, y la tercera chica tenía pelo color rubio, ojos color azul celeste.

-Disculpen, ¿Aquí es donde se hacen las audiciones?-Preguntaba la chica de pelo oscuro.

-Así es, es más nosotras también vamos a hacer la audición, si gustan nos pueden acompañar-decía Lita.

-Chicas, dejen que me presente, mi nombre es Rei-decía la misma.

-Un gusto, mi nombre es Lita-decía la misma.

-Y yo me llamo Amy-decía la misma.

-Y yo me llamo Mina, es un placer conocerlas-decía la misma.

Un gusto conocerlas, mi nombre es Nagisa-decía la pelo corto castaño.

-Y mi nombre es Honoka-decía la de palo largo negro.

-Es bueno conocerlas, mi nombre es Hikari-decía la de pelo rubio.

-Igualmente-decian todas a la vez, incluyendo a las recién llegadas.

Fue cuando todas, tuvieron un momento en cámara lenta (Ya saben, estilo Pretty Cure All Stars DX o New Stage) después todo vuelve a la normalidad.

-¿Qué, Que por casualidad no nos habíamos visto antes?-preguntaba Rei, un poco confundida.

-No, yo creo que es la primera vez-decía Am confundida.

-Pues es algo raro, pero tengo la impresión de que no es así-decía Mina.

-También yo ciento como si ya las hubiera conocido antes-decía Lita.

Las Max Heart no dijeron nada, pero tenía el presentimiento de que a ellas ya las conocían, en el caso de las Sailor Scouts es porque perdieron la memoria, y al estar todas juntas tenían esa sensación, pero con las Max Heart, era más bien por sus recuerdos de su vida pasada.

Mientras, con Serena y Molly.

-¿Qué? Dice que no puedo entrar a la sala-decía Serena, que tenía entre sus brazos a Luna.

Señorita, sòlo a las candidatas se les permite la entrada hasta este lugar-decía el guardia.

-Bueno, peo podríamos romper ciertas reglas, ¿No le parece?-Decìa Serena.

-De ninguna manera, váyase señorita, por favor se lo suplico-decía el guardia de seguridad.

-Lo siento, Serena-decía su amiga Molly.

Entonces fue cuando Serena se dio cuenta que sus amigas iban a entrar a la sala, era obvio la sonrisa de felicidad en la cara de Serena al ver de nuevo a sus amigas, junto con Luna, claro, aunque ya hablaba hace tiempo con Amy, también se sorprendió que junto a sus amigas estaban 3 chicas, y de entre esas 3 chicas estaba Nagisa Misumi, lo que la sorprendió un poco.

-Todas las que vengan a la audición, esperen en esta sala por favor-decía el guardia de seguridad.

-Todas se ven muy bien, vaya, también està Nagisa-decía Serena, mientras Nagisa le saludaba de igual manera que ella lo hacía.

Dentro de la sala donde iban a hacer la audición las chicas.

Todas estaban sentadas en sillas, mientras esperaban a que hicieran las audiciones.

-Buenas tardes señoritas, perdónenme por haberlas hecho esperar, mejor empezamos la audición, ¿Quién sería la primera?-preguntaba el director.

-Señor, reflexioné, y decidí no participar en esta audición-decía Amy.

Pero aunque el señor pareció no escuchar a Amy, la escena que presenciaron fue sorprendente, el escenario era de una clase de ruinas antiguas, parecían romanas por sus pilares.

-¡Que escenografía!-decía Molly maravillada.

-Les parece interesante, pues es mi mundo-decía Alan, que al parecer junto con Ann estaban encima de un pilar.

Rei, Amy, Mina y Lita no sabían que era lo que estaba pasando, pero Nagisa, Honoka y Hikari tenían una idea de lo que era, ya que ellas ya habían peleado con sujetos como ellos, anteriormente.

-Disculpe señor, señor, considero que no tengo la capacidad suficiente para actuar en Televisión, creo que no estoy preparada, así que, con su permiso-decía Amy, que estaba a punto de irse.

-De ninguna manera-decía Alan, empezando a tocar su flauta "mágica".

-Te necesitamos, Minotalon-decía Ann, arrojando la Carta al cielo.

En eso, la Carta tomó la forma de la mujer antes mencionada, mitad toro, mitad humanoide.

-Mino-decía la Carta Minotalon.

Rei, Amy, Mina y Lita se sorprendieron, Nagisa, Honoka y Hikari aclararon sus sospechas con la aparición de este monstruo.

-¿Qué es esa figura tan rara?-preguntaba Mina un poco asustada.

-Se supone que se trataba de una serie para toda la familia, si que no es así-decía Lita.

Entonces Minotalon desapareciò, y apareció repentinamente atrás de Amy.

-Es un monstruo de verdad-decía Am, realmente asustada.

-Ya es hora, chicas-decía Nagisa.

-Está bien-decian Honoka y Hikari al mismo tiempo.

Entonces, sin que se dieran cuenta todos, se fueron a esconder, ya que parecía que Alan y Ann les prestaban más atención a Rei, Amy, Mina y Lita.

-¡Doble Aurora Boreal!-decian Nagisa y Honoka al mismo tiempo.

-¡Luminous, Corriente Luminosa!-decía Hikari.

-¡Protectora de la Luz, Cure Black!-decía Nagisa.

-¡Protectora de la Luz, Cure White!-decía Honoka.

-¡Juntas somos Pretty Cure!-decian Nagisa y Honoka al mismo tiempo.

-¡Ciervos del Poder de la Oscuridad!-decía Honoka, ahora como Cure White.

-¡Es hora de ir a casa!-decía Nagisa, ahora como Cure Black.

-¡La Viva iluminación, Shiny Luminous! ¡La luz y la voluntad de la Luz, haciendo que todo sea uno sòlo!-decía Hikari, ahora como Shiny Luminous.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntaba Alan confundido.

-Somos las Legendarias Guerreras, las Pretty Cure, no dejaremos que se salgan con la suya, malhechores-decía Cure Black con voz autoritaria.

-Interesante, Minotalon, pelea con ellas-decía Alan.

-Mino-decía Minotalon, empezando su batalla con las Pretty Cure.

Lo que les sorprendió a Alan y Ann, era que estas niñas poseían fuerza sobrehumana, (Incluyendo a Shiny Luminous, ya que hizo un entrenamiento especial con Dave, para aumentar su fuerza ex potencialmente) no era algo que un humano normal tuviera a simple vista, por lo que Alan dedujo que ellas deberían tener una tremenda cantidad de energía.

-Estas chicas tienen una fuerza sorprendente, no debemos subestimarlas, me preocupa que Minotalon no tenga la capacidad para derrotar a estas niñas-decía Alan preocupado.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos-decía Ann.

-Concuerdo contigo-decía Alan, en eso, los dos desaparecen instantáneamente.

Mientras las Pretty Cure Max Heart luchaban contra Minotalon, las demás chicas, o sea, Rei, Amy, Mina, Lita y Molly veían la pelea impresionadas.

Mientras con Serena y Luna.

-¿Eh? Cielos-decía Serena, que había estado buscando la salida de la televisora, sin ningún éxito.

-Lo ves, llegamos al mismo lugar, ay-decía Luna resignada.

-No hagas ruido, que difícil es encontrar la salida, es como si estuviéramos en un laberinto-decía Serena.

-Hay, creo que estamos perdidas-decía Luna, más deprimida.

En eso, entra en escena, Melisa, que salió del auditorio de donde estaban las chicas.

-Ah, Serena, ¿Me puedes decir que estás haciendo aquí?-preguntaba Melisa.

-Mejor dime tù que haces aquí-decía Serena enojada.

Me temo que ese asunto no te concierne-decía Melisa, pegando su cabeza a la de Serena.

-Lo mismo digo-decía Serena, imitando de nueva cuenta, la actitud de Melisa.

-Con permiso, no estorben en los pasillos-decía Darien, pasando a un lado de ellas, ignorándolas.

-¿Eh?-decian ambas.

-Ese era...-decía Serena emocionada.

-Darien-decía Melisa.

-Con permiso Serena, tengo que llegar rápido con mi banda-decía Dave, yéndose a un lugar en específico.

-Pero si es Dave, ¿A dónde irá?-Se preguntaba Serena en voz alta.

-Oye Serena, ¿Quién es ese muchacho?-preguntaba curiosamente Melisa.

-Él es Dave, es un buen amigo, me pregunto a donde irá, voy a seguirlo-decía Serena.

-Es un muchacho apuesto, creo que también seguiré a Serena-decía Melisa.

Cuando ambas se fueron siguiendo a Dave, lo encontraron con un muchacho pelirrojo.

Utilizaba una vestimenta improvisada. Llevaba un saco de color azul oscuro (con una luna menguante en la parte trasera), una camisa de color blanco grande por debajo del saco, pantalón rojo con un lazo del mismo color y zapatos de color azul oscuro.

También había otro muchacho, pelo color castaño, llevaba un uniforme escolar color azul marino.

Había otro muchacho, pelo plateado, usaba una vestimenta de las que usaban los motociclistas, usaba un guante rojo en su mano derecha, y usaba en su mano izquierda un protector de los que usan los motociclistas.

Había otro muchacho más, vestía con un traje azul, con detalles de blanco, y se veía que era muy fuerte.

Pudieron ver que en el lugar donde estaban iban a transmitir en vivo, ellos tomaron sus instrumentos, incluso Dave.

El pelirrojo llamado Iori Yagami tomo una Fender Stratocaster negra, el pelicastaño llamado Kyo Kusanagi tenía una Gibson Firebird Blanca, el muchacho peliplateado llamado K Dash, tenía una batería marca DW, una batería profesional sin duda, el otro muchacho llamado aunque no lo crean Máxima tocaba un teclado marca Korng Triton Extreme, y Dave tenía una Fender Eric Clapton Signature, su grupo se hacía llamar Dragonheart, todos estaban es sus posiciones, y estaban a punto de tocar la canción Revolution Deathsquad del grupo conocido como Dragonforce.

Dragonforce-Revolution Deathsquad

Flying over darkened skies the battle will call  
Destiny is calling we'll be out of the storm  
And the world falls under the starlight  
Shining from heavens below

Ride the wings of pain and sorrow searching for more  
Gliding on the tracks of pain, just never before  
And the stars fall on the horizon  
Onwards and up through the pain

Ride the wind and fight the demon, steel shining bright  
Standing together forever onwards, flames burning strong

I live in hell of pain and sorrow now and never onwards  
We stare into the dawn of a new world

Cry out for the fallen heroes lost some time ago  
In our minds they still live on when the sands of time are gone

Rise over shadow mountains blazing with power!  
Crossing valleys, endless tears, in unity we stand  
Far and wide across the land, the victory is ours  
On towards the gates of reason  
Fight for the truth and the freedom, Gloria

Searching through the memories to open the door  
Living on the edge of life like never before  
When the crowd chants under the moonlight  
Facing their fears all the same

Hell is spilling open wide enough for the core  
All this time we're allied to the angels before  
And the world cries out from the silence  
Lost in the voices unknown

I deny the force of evil, cries into the night  
Living before in the seas of darkness, now they're all gone  
Out from the shadows storming on the wings of revelations  
Your soul will feel no mercy behind the door

Hold on for the morning after never to let go  
When the fires burning strong  
And the time to try and hold on

Rise over shadow mountains blazing with power!  
Crossing valleys, endless tears, in unity we stand  
Far and wide across the land, the victory is ours  
On towards the gates of reason  
Fight for the truth and the freedom, Gloria

Cry out for the fallen heroes lost some time ago  
In our minds they still live on when the sands of time are gone

Rise over shadow mountains blazing with power!  
Crossing valleys, endless tears, in unity we stand  
Far and wide across the land, the victory is ours  
On towards the gates of reason  
Fight for the truth and the freedom, Gloria

Cuando acabó la canción, Serena y Melisa que estaban presenciando el concierto de Dave y sus compañeros, quedaron maravilladas por la música que tocaba Dave, sin duda eran unos profesionales en EL Power Metal, o también conocido como Power Metal Progresivo.

Por alguna razón a Serena, la canción le traía recuerdos reprimidos de su vida pasada como flash repentinos, entre ellos el amor eterno que le tenía a su hermano mayor.

Fue un sentir extraño para Serena, como lo fue con la otra canción que cantó Dave, Heart of the Storm, pero ahora en su versión Power Metal, o sea la versión original.

Esta canción en su versión original le desbloqueò todos sus recuerdos de su vida pasada y el amor que sentía hacia su hermano, después de todo esta era su canción favorita en su vida pasada.

Lo que pudo notar de la música, eran que los blast beat (los golpeteos de la batería) eran extremadamente rápido, y los riff de las guitarras (cuando las manos rozan con las cuerdas de la guitarra) eran igual de rápidos, y ni se diga del teclado.

Dragonforce-Heart of the Storm

Conquering lands and fallen heroes  
Sanity torn we ride on fearless  
Victory sounds a thousand miles away

Into this world in wonder from a starlight sky  
For a lifetime of freedom, and the legend is born  
Once more in broken, the price we will pay  
On this march into fire, the heart of the storm

Endless destruction consuming our land  
Legions of darkness destroy mankind  
Storming the wasteland we now overcome  
Vanquishing evil, insane we find

Rise of the slain, breaking the chains  
Fight through the whirlwind of doom  
Live for the day, conquer the pain  
Under the light of the moon

Into this world in wonder from a starlight sky  
For a lifetime of freedom, and the legend is born  
Once more in broken, the price we will pay  
On this march into fire, the heart of the storm

Outside the endless rain  
Crushed by the burning rain  
This life goes on forever after  
Across the universe, on through the twilight sky  
And still we feel the fire go on and on

Into this world in wonder from a starlight sky  
For a lifetime of freedom, and the legend is born  
Once more in broken, the price we will pay  
On this march into fire, the heart of the storm

En seguida empezó a cantar la canción de Through the Fire and Flames, también de Dragonforce.

Dragonforce-Through the Fire and Flames

On a cold winter morning in a time before the light  
In the flame of the eternal reign we ride towards the  
fight death  
And darkness falls on us and are difficult times  
The sound of evil laughter falls over the world tonight

Fighting, fighting for steel  
Through the wastelands evermore  
The scattered souls will feel the hell that is wasted  
on the shore

On the blackest waves in history  
We see them as they pass  
Through fire, pain and once again we know

So now we fly ever free  
We're free before the storm  
On towards the wilderness our quest carries  
Beyond the sunset beyond the moonlight  
Within our hearts and souls

So far we await the day  
For the lights are extinguished  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days  
Through the fire and the flames we move forward!

As the red day is dawning  
And the light breaks the sky  
Raise their hands to the sky above  
While their lies we

Back through the midmorning light  
There is burning in my heart  
We are banished from the time on the ground in disgrace  
To a light beyond the stars

In the blackest dreams we  
Our destination this time  
And forever we will be free tonight

And on the wings of a dream  
Beyond reality  
Alone and desperate  
Now the moment has passed

Lost inside you'll never find  
Lost inside my own mind  
Day after day this sadness must follow

So far we await the day  
For the lights are extinguished  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days  
Through the fire and the flames, we carry on!

Wooooooah, Wooooooah, Wooooooooooah  
Wooooooah, Wooooooah, Wooooooooooah

Now here we stand with their blood on our hands  
We've fought so hard now can we understand?  
Break the seal of this curse if I can  
For freedom of every man

So far we await the day  
For the lights are extinguished  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days  
Through the fire and the flames, we carry on!

Està canción al ser escuchada por Rei desde donde estaba, le desbloqueò algunos recuerdos que no entendía completamente.

Después empezaron a tocar la canción de Inside The Winter Storm, de Dragonforce también.

Dragonforce-Inside The Winter Storm

Strangers they come with the rise of the sun,  
To escape from this madness forever,  
Rivers will dry, bringing holes in the sky,  
As the empire is fading away.

Silently watch now, and the lost souls run wild,  
In a time long forgotten, forever,  
Hate brings us sadness and the dawn of the world,  
But this nightmare will still carry on.

Through the day we'll find a way, we're lost beneath the stars,  
Faceless they follow, and we all stand as one,  
Long wasted tears, but the laugh forever shining,  
One stand one last command to end it all.

[Pre chorus]  
Outside the world in a fallen land, turn away from my despair,  
We stand alone in a silent dream, lost within eternity,  
Whoa, oh oh ohh,  
Whoa, oh oh oh ohh,  
Rise again and try to understand.

[Chorus]  
The light for the world will save us tonight,  
Redemption still so far away,  
Marching on inside of our loneliness,  
Still searching for all that remains.

And time will pass me by,  
The light not so far away,  
Will the sons of the night, now our blood runs into the ocean,  
Tomorrow we're gone, our souls rising up to the sun.

[Chorus]  
The light for the world will save us tonight,  
Redemption still so far away,  
Marching on inside of our loneliness,  
Still searching for all that remains.

It's just one wasted life, in one wasted land,  
Suffering so far, and so alive,  
It's just one wasted man, in one wasted land,  
Until the end of time,  
Inside the winter storm.

[Pre chorus]  
Outside the world in a fallen land, turn away from my despair,  
We stand alone in a silent dream, lost within eternity,  
Whoa, oh oh ohh,  
Whoa, oh oh oh ohh,  
Rise again and try to understand.

[Chorus]  
The light for the world will save us tonight,  
Redemption still so far away,  
Marching on inside of our loneliness,  
Still searching for all that remains.

It's just one wasted man, in one wasted land,  
Suffering so far, and so alive,  
It's just one wasted man, in one wasted land,  
Until the end of time,  
Inside the winter storm.

Inside the Winter storm!

Cuando esta canción la escuchó Amy desde donde estaba, le llegaron recuerdos de su vida pasada, que no entendía a simple vista.

Despues empezaron a tocar la canción de The Warrior Inside, de Dragonforce también.

Dragonforce-The Warrior Inside

So many fires bring mass devastation,  
Many search in sad desperation,  
Jepradize the right to hide from sad existence,  
Nothing left, still searching for something,  
Deeper needs surprise,  
Wait for the devil inside us, fly forever more.

Tossed all about and you're all alone, evasion in your eyes,  
I will be waiting tomorrow,  
Striving to understand, wasting a life not meant to be,  
Twisted and so broken once again,  
And the promises we cast away will shine a guiding light,  
Victim of your dream of denial.

[Chorus]  
Take my hand, this one last time,  
Face the world before us, the warrior inside,  
In a lifetime of disaster, is a battle to the end,  
Trying to stand our life, let's carry on,  
And forever, this time.

Battered, beaten, forced to submission,  
Stricken by your fatal decision,  
Suddenly it's time to say your last goodbyes,  
Misery remains voluntary, all across the sky,  
Wait through the blistering madness,  
Free forever more.

Blinded my eyes was filtering, mutation cast aside,  
I still beware til' tomorrow,  
Stand to a toxic man, forced to a life of yesterday,  
These are our salvation crushed and burned,  
Down this lonely road, received the day our dreams are brushed aside,  
Can't forget this emptiness in time.

[Chorus]  
Take my hand, this one last time,  
Face the world before us, the warrior inside,  
In a lifetime of disaster, is a battle to the end,  
Trying to stand our life, let's carry on,  
And forever, this time.

See through the skies,  
Far beyond the road tonight,  
Here the sounds of freedom ring,  
In a silent dream, and a million miles away.

See through the skies, far beyond our world tonight,  
Hear the sounds of freedom ring,  
In a silent dream,  
And a million miles away.

Reach for the stars,  
And ever last forever free,  
In our hearts for a thousand years,  
And a thousand lifetimes before.

And the dawn of a new day will rise a light for us all.

Al escuchar esta canción Lita desde donde estaba tuvo algunos recuerdos de su vida pasada devueltos, algo que no comprendía del todo bien.

En ese momento empezaron a tocar la canción de My Spirit Will Go on, también de Dragonforce.

Dragonforce-My Spirit Will Go On

Life is a misery, don't know how it's come to be  
Death, the epitome of all of our days  
In the past we had no choice to hear or to be the voice  
Close your eyes and visualize the demon to arise

You know that sanity is not as it was meant to be  
And now that misery has taken a new stand  
In the land of a thousand souls we will carry on through the rain  
In the sun we will move along with the memories of the slain  
When I see this humanity and the evil that they have come to be  
We've come to the point of no return and you beg for just...

One more time to escape from all this madness  
One more time to be set free from all this sadness  
And one last time to be the one who understands  
My soul and my spirit will go on, for all of eternity

Foreign the currency, your payment in blood to be  
Death is the destiny for all of our ways  
In the dark you hide away for who or what you can't say  
When I see the power of the demon come alive

You know that sanity is not as it was meant to be  
And now that misery has taken a new stand  
On the wings of eagles flying staring on to the sun  
Reaching for the gold horizon when the war shall be won  
Can you see the debauchery and the blade  
of death that has come for thee  
In winds of torment forever more you will cry for just...

Esta canción al escucharla Mina, le trajo recuerdos vagos de su vida pasada, pero por más que lo intentaba, no podía comprenderlos.

40 minutos antes de que Serena y Melisa se fueran a perseguirá Dave.

Luna miraba la escena con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, mientras veía como Serena, y esa chica Melisa perseguían a Dave a quién sabe dónde, cuando de pronto Luna siente escalofríos.

-¿Qué es esta extraña presencia que percibo?-se preguntaba Luna a sí misma.

Fue cuando vio a las chicas con Molly, siendo perseguidas por un monstruo, pero eran protegidas por 3 chicas con poderes, llamándose a sí mismas: Pretty Cure Max Heart, habían llegado 3 nuevas Pretty Cure a ayudar a las 3 que estaban luchando, Cure Warrior, Cure Street Fighter y Cure Wu shu, las Pretty Cure Tekken Force.

Habían estado peleando por 30 minutos, y estaban cansándose, por lo que las chicas las ayudaron, Rei con uno de sus sellos, y Lita con sus Artes Marciales, pero no pareció servir de mucho, pues el monstruo se levantó sin problema alguno.

Con Melisa.

Se había separado de Dave y Serena porque necesitaba energía, por lo que abrió la primera puerta que encontró y le robó la energía a la persona detrás de la puerta, que resultó ser una chica con un vestido naranja.

Con las Pretty Cure, las chicas y Molly.

El monstruo había atacado repentinamente a Molly, absorbiendo su energía.

Pero Luna lo ataca, distrayendo al monstruo.

Con Serena y Dave, y su banda.

Serena iba de vuelta al estudio en donde estaban las chicas, junto con Dave y su banda Dragonheart.

-¡Hay no otra vez! ¿Ya habrá terminado la audición?-decía Serena.

-Yo creo que ya, ¿Pero sienten esa energía maligna?-Preguntaba Dave a sus compañeros.

-Sí, parece ser que tus guardianas la están pasando muy mal-decía Kyo algo consternado.

-Por el momento, nos quedaremos a observar, si tienen problemas en la pelea, les ayudaremos-decía Dave a sus compañeros, los cuales asintieron.

Con las chicas y Molly desmayada, por falta de energía.

-Qué están esperando, chicas, prepárense, debemos salir de aquí inmediatamente-decía Lita, que parecía, era la que iba a cargar a Molly, mientras las Pretty Cure seguían peleando contra el monstruo, al parecer se estaban cansando y demasiado.

-Tienes razón-decía Mina.

Mientras, con Luna.

-¿Qué debo hacer? Tengo que salvar a las muchachas-decía Luna.

-¿Qué haré? ¿Las deberé convertir en Sailor Scouts otra vez?-Se preguntaba Luna a sí misma.

-¿Qué està pasando aquí?-preguntaba Serena, que recién llegaba.

-Serena-decía Luna.

-¿Eh? Luna-decía Serena, dándose cuenta de que estaba ahí.

-Qué bueno que estas aquí, conviértete en Sailor Moon-decía Luna.

-¿Qué? Dime lo que está pasando aquí, y quienes son esas chicas que están luchando con el monstruo-decía Serena.

-No importa, date prisa-decía Luna.

-Bueno, ¡POR EL PODER DEL PRISMA LUNAR!-Decía Serena.

En ese momento ocurre la transformación de Serena en Sailor Moon.

Cuando el monstruo iba a acorralar a las chicas, mientras que las Pretty Cure hacías una acción evasiva para contraatacar, se escucha una voz.

-Espera-decía Sailor Moon.

-La verdad no sé lo que està pasando aquí, pero parece algo malo-decía Sailor Moon.

Con Luna.

-Serena, no pierdas tiempo, por favor-decía Luna, agarrándose la cabeza, tal vez del dolor.

Con Dave y sus compañeros.

-Esa es tu hermanita-decía Kyo, viendo en su escondite a Sailor Moon-No tengo idea de el porqué tanta frase, o cuanto esté parafraseando, pero està perdiendo valioso tiempo, que podría utilizar para atacar al monstruo-decía Kyo finalizando.

-Son puras tonterías-decía Iori simplemente con ver a Sailor Moon, desde su escondite.

-Así es Sailor Moon, le gusta sermonear a su enemigo, esa es mi querida hermanita-decía Dave, desde su escondite.

Con Sailor Moon.

-No dejarè que molestes a esas indefensas chicas nunca más-decía Sailor Moon.

-Sailor Moon te castigará en el nombre de la Luna-decía la misma.

Después empieza la pelea de Sailor Moon y el monstruo.

-Creo que la conozco-decía Lita.

-A mí también me parece familiar, pero no recuerdo dónde-decía Mina.

Con Sailor Moon.

-Te convertiré otra vez en un chico bueno-decía Sailor Moon, tratando de invocar su Cetro Lunar, pero algo inesperado sucedió.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde està mi Cetro Lunar?-Se peguntaba Sailor Moon a sí misma.

Con Dave y sus compañeros.

-Creo que a Sailor Moon se le olvidó que perdió su Cetro Lunar, esto se està complicando más de lo que esperé-decía Dave.

Con Sailor Moon.

Entonces el monstruo empieza a atacar a Sailor Moon, y ella torpemente esquivando los ataques que le lanzaban, pero las Pretty Cure contraatacaban, pero el monstruo no parecía afectado por dichos ataques.

-¿Pero qué cree que hace ahí? Ella no puede hacerse cargo, tengo que hacer algo inmediatamente-decía Rei al ver la situación, pero al reaccionar, parecía que estuviera diciendo incoherencias-¿Pero de qué demonios estoy hablando?-Se preguntaba Rei a sí misma.

Con Luna.

-Rei, chicas, viendo a Sailor Moon empiezan a recordar un poco del pasado-decía Luna.

Con Sailor Moon.

En eso, cuando Sailor Moon es atrapada por los cuernos del monstruo, empieza a robarle la energía.

-Yo me haré cargo del monstro-decía Luna, pero sin querer fue escuchada por las chicas.

-El gato habló-decía Mina, y de igual manera las demás se sorprendieron.

-Hey, ¿Qué dijiste?-decía Amy.

-Ay, creo que no tengo escapatoria, escuchen, ayuden a Sailor Moon, por favor-decía Luna a las chicas.

-¿Pero cómo?-preguntaba Amy.

En eso la Luna de la frente de "Luna" empieza a brillar, y la luz llega en la frente de cada una de las chicas.

En seguida en cada una se nota en su frente el símbolo de su respectivo Planeta, recordando así su pasado, y por consiguiente su vida pasada.

-Serena, no, Sailor Moon, ya recuerdo, somos Sailor Scouts, debemos proteger a la princesa-decían todas a la vez.

-Cierto, ¿Por qué no lo recordábamos?-Se preguntaba a sí misma Amy.

-POR EL PODER DE MERCURIO-decía Amy.

-POR EL PODER DE MARTE-decía Rei.

-POR EL PODER DE JUPITER-decía Lita.

-POR EL PODER DE VENUS-decía Mina.

-TRANSFORMACIÓN-decían todas al mismo tiempo.

En ese instante se convirtieron en Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter y Sailor Venus.

Con Dave y sus compañeros.

-Llegó la hora, Iori, si quieres puedes empezar-decía Dave.

-Esperaba que dijeras eso-decía Iori corriendo hacia el enemigo, al igual que los demás.

En eso, mientras las chicas iban a atacar al monstruo al igual que las Pretty Cure, Iori corre hacia el monstruo que estaba distraído absorbiendo la energía de Sailor Moon, lo azota hacia el suelo, terminándolo con una explosión de fuego púrpura, liberando definitivamente a Sailor Moon de sus garras.

Los demás estaban desconcertados por la presencia de Iori, despues aparece Kyo dándole al monstruo golpes de fuego, seguido de K`, que lo dejó seminoqueado, al último Dave le dio de azotes por el suelo, terminándolo con una explosión de energía.

-Es su turno, chicas-decía Dave, dejándoles el resto.

-BURBUJAS DE MERCURIO, ESTALLEN-decía Sailor Mercury, ejecutando su técnica, dejando neblina a su alrededor.

-TRUENO DE JUPITER, RETRUENA-decía Sailor Jupiter, ejecutando su técnica de truenos con el monstruo, que le dio de lleno, hiriéndolo gravemente.

-FUEGO DE MARTE, ENCIÈNDETE-decía Sailor Mars.

-RAYO DE VENUS, FULMINA-decía Sailor Venus.

-EXTERME LUMINARIO-decian las Pretty Cure Max Heart.

-FIGHTING REVOLUTION-decían las Pretty Cure Tekken Force.

Estos ataques combinados destruyeron al monstruo definitivamente.

Listo-decian todos por igual.

-Chicas-decía Sailor Moon.

-Sigues siendo una inútil, Sailor Moon, parece que no puedes hacer nada sin nosotras-decía Sailor Mars.

-No podemos dejarte sola-decía Sailor Jupiter.

En el Templo Hikawa.

-Supe que ya no van a hacer las audiciones, porque cambiaron la programación-decía Mina.

-Ah sí, que lastima, aunque para mí son buenas noticias, al fin puedo concentrarme en mis estudios-decía Amy.

-De todos modos no tenemos buena suerte, porque tenemos que luchar junto con la inútil de Serena-decía Rei, fingiendo enfado.

-Lo siento niñas, si pudiéramos confiar plenamente en Serena, ustedes podrían seguir en paz con sus vidas-decía Luna.

-Bueno, es inevitable, ahora que hay un nuevo enemigo en la Tierra, tenemos que protegerla, esa es nuestra misión, la recuerdan-decía Lita.

-Sí-las demás asentían.

-Ah, que bien, ya lo saben todo-decía Serena.

-Ay Serena, sigues siendo tan inmadura-decía Luna.

-Ahora lo único que tengo que hacer es hacer que Darien recuerde quien soy-decía Serena después de que se reía alegremente.

-¿De verdad quieres eso, hermanita?-preguntaba Dave desde la nada.

-¿De dónde viene esa voz?-preguntaba Rei.

-Aquí estoy-decía Dave apareciendo frente a ellas, dejándolas impresionadas.

-Ah, Onii-chan, que bueno que llegas, hay algo que tengo que decirte-decía Serena.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué Serena Llama Oni-chan a este chico?-Todas se preguntaban mentalmente.

-¿Y qué quieres decirme? –Preguntaba Dave-Ese "Onii-chan" no me sonó para nada bien a lo mejor…-decía Dave pensando, cuando ella contestó.

-Ya he recordado todo-decía Serena a su "Onii-chan".

-Todo-decía Dave recorriéndole un extraño escalofrió por la espalda.

Así es, todo-decía Serena, haciendo sudar frío a Dave.

-Así que, si queremos pasar una noche ardiente, tenemos que prepararlo todo, hazme sentir tuya, quieres-decía Serena coquetamente, abrazando a Dave, para que sintiera su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir que de verdad estaba en problemas.

Las amigas de Serena no tardaron en mirarlo con malos ojos, de verdad sí que sería una lata explicarles todo a sus amigas lo de que era su hermano mayor.


	3. Capìtulo 3: El Guerrero dentro

Capìtulo 3: el Guerrero dentro.

* * *

Ami, Lita, Serena y Dave estaban en la estación del metro, mientras que Serena le rogaba a Ami que le dejara copiar su tarea.

-Por favor, Ami, compadécete de mí, sòlo dime las preguntas que crees que vengan en el examen, por favor, hazlo-decía Serena pidiéndole amablemente a Ami que le dijera algunas respuestas del examen.

-Serena-decía Ami.

-Gracias, Ami-decía Serena.

-Aunque te dé las respuestas del examen, tù eres la que va a sufrir las consecuencias, tienes que entender las cosas-decía Ami.

-Mira, siempre saco malas calificaciones, tù serias mi cuerda de salvación-decía Serena.

-No seas tan dramática-decía Ami.

-Se me hace imposible que seas así de burra, en nuestra vida pasada eras muy inteligente, incluso más que Ami, no sé cómo pudiste llegar a esto-decía Dave intrigado.

Esto que dijo Dave, llamó la atención de Serena, Ami y Lita.

-¿Cómo que Serena era más inteligente que yo?-preguntaba Ami interesada.

-Así es, que Serena no haya podido desarrollar su inteligencia como debe de ser, se debe al estilo de vida que ha estado viviendo, pero con un poco de disciplina y entrenamiento y estaràs como nueva dentro de unas semanas, hermana, ¿Quieres entrenar conmigo?-preguntaba Dave a Serena.

-Creo que el entrenamiento me serviría de algo, yo quisiera dejar de ser un estorbo para ustedes, chicas-decía Serena.

-Vamos, no lo tomes tan mal, Serena-decía Lita.

-¿Y por qué vienes conmigo, Lita?-preguntaba Serena.

-Pues, porque yo también esperaba a que Ami me ayudara a pasar el examen, por eso-decía Lita.

-Escúchenme las dos, el próximo año estaremos en 3ro de Secundaria, ya no somos unas niñas-decía Ami.

-Què pena-decía Lita.

-Pues hasta entonces pensaremos en eso-decía Serena.

Es entonces, cuando escuchan el sonido que parecía provenir de una bestia, que estaba atacando a un muchacho, y le estaba robando la energía, y la energía era absorbida por una rueca invisible, o transparente que flotaba encima de ellos.

-Lita, por favor, hazte a un lado-decía el muchacho, que al parecer conocía a Lita.

-No te expongas, Kenji-decía Lita.

Cuando la bestia iba a atacar a Lita, Dave se lanza a la bestia y le propina unas cuantos puñetazos y patadas, después unas patadas seguidas, terminando con una patada fuerte, rematando con un golpe con el brazo derecho a la inversa, y luego con un gancho con 5 golpes cargados de poder, dejando muy aturdida a la bestia (La quinta de Robert del 2002), pero a la vez saliendo gravemente lastimado.

A o cuál, la bestia tuvo que huir forzosamente.

-Dave, ¿Por qué me protegiste?-Le preguntaba Lita a Dave.

-Tú sabes la respuesta, nunca dejaría que les pasara nada a mis chicas-decía Dave, haciendo sonrojar a todas.

Kenji salió levemente herido, pero Dave salió con heridas en todo el cuerpo con sangrado regular. A él le lo tuvieron que llevar al hospital.

Y Lita le donó un poco de su sangre a Dave.

* * *

Con Alan y Ann.

Alan, como de costumbre tocaba su flauta mágica, y enfrente apareció la bestia con la rueca, que al parecer era un Naipe, y toda la energía absorbida, la depositaba en el Árbol de la Oscuridad.

-Logramos sobrevivir un dia más, y estar tranquilos, ¿No es verdad, Alan?-decía Ann.

-No te confíes, Ann, las cosas no son sencillas, esas Sailor Scouts y Pretty Cure son muy hermosas-decía Alan.

-¿Hermosas?-preguntaba Ann.

-(Tosiendo) Quiero decir, muy peligrosas y son cinco, y tres Pretty Cure, debemos de tener mucho cuidado-decía Alan, teniendo un gusto por las mujeres muy similar al de Dave.

-Todos los seres de este Planeta salvo tù son enemigos-decía Ann.

-Es cierto, debemos cuidarnos para que la gente de la Tierra no sepa qué somos en realidad-decía Alan.

-Eres el único al quien puedo confiar-decía Ann.

-Lo mismo digo yo Ann-decía Alan.

Y al terminar de conversar, se dieron un apasionado, pero tierno beso en la boca.

* * *

Con la transfusión de Dave.

-¿Te sientes bien Lita?-preguntaba Ami.

-Si te sientes débil, me quedo a acompañarte-decía Serena.

-Gracias, pero mañana tienen examen, así que váyanse, por favor-decía Lita.

-No te preocupes, como yo estudio todos los días, no tengo por qué angustiarme un dia antes del examen-decía Ami.

-Y yo tampoco, ¿De qué me sirve ponerme a estudiar como loca ahora?-decía Serena.

-Dave, ¿Estas despierto?-preguntaba Lita.

-Sí, ¿Qué quieres, Lita?-preguntaba Dave.

-¿Por qué me salvaste?-preguntaba Lita.

-Ya te lo dije, porque no quería que le pasara nada a mis chicas-decía Dave.

-¿Esa es la razón?-preguntaba Lita sin creerse nada.

-Bueno, hace tiempo conocí a una alienígena llamada Lala Satalin Deviluke, ella es una Princesa y es mi novia y dijo que si llegaba a encontrar a otras chicas que me gustaran, que las convirtiera en mis novias y después en mis futuras esposas-decía Dave.

-Haber si entendí, conociste a una Princesa alienígena de la que poco a poco te fuiste enamorando, después ella te propone que si encuentras a más chicas que te gusten las conviertas en tus novias y después en tus esposas, ¿verdad?-decía Lita.

-Sí-decía Dave.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso, si en la Tierra no se permite que se puedan casar con varias parejas al mismo tiempo?-preguntaba Lita curiosa.

-Pues con la Ley Devilukiana, cuando me case con Lala, las leyes de la Tierra ya no pe podrán afectar, por lo que podré casarme con cuantas esposas quiera-decía Dave, dejando con la boca cerrada a las tres.

-Y creo que ya escogí a 5 de mis prometidas-decía Dave viendo a las 3, haciendo que Ami, Serena y Lita se sonrojaran furiosamente, dando a entender quienes serian 3 de las 5 prometidas.

-¿Nos quieres a nosotras?-preguntaba Lita sorprendida, y a la vez sonrojada como sus amigas.

-Sí, espero no ser muy directo-decía Dave.

* * *

En casa de Serena

-Pues lo voy a lograr, claro que sí, haré que Darien recuerde su pasado, si tendré que hacerlo-decía Serena, haciendo unos dibujos del Milenio de Plata, aunque Serena sabía que lo que hacía era pura mentira inventada que le metieron en la cabeza.

-Perdona que te interrumpa, pero no crees que esto que vas a hacer va a entristecer a tu hermano-decía Luna.

-¿Y por qué lo dices?-preguntaba Serena.

-Sigues negándote que quieres a tu hermano como un hombre aun después de recuperar todos tus recuerdos, ¿No crees que te vas a sentir mal, después de hacer esto?-Decía Luna.

-¿Tú crees?-preguntaba Serena.

-Así es, además también vengo a avisarte que las muchachas harán una reunión en el Templo Hikawa-decía Luna.

-Lita, espero que Dave se recupere pronto-decía Serena pensando.

Por la mañana, en el Templo Hikawa.

-Es claro que el enemigo busca la energía vital de la gente-decía Luna.

-Sabemos que el Negaverso ha sido destruido, así que lo que ha sucedido debió ser causado por otros villanos-decía Artemis.

-Esta atmosfera nunca antes la había percibido-decía Rei pensativa.

-Recuerdo que hace unas dos semanas aparecieron unas luces extrañas, supongo que tiene que ver con esos acontecimientos-decía Ami.

-No me importa quienes sean los responsables, pero juro que los acabaré-decía Lita golpeando fuerte contra de una pared del Templo.

-Lita, por favor, no destruyas mi casa-decía Rei con una gota en la cabeza.

-Lita, ¿Cómo sigue Dave?-preguntaba Ami.

-Ya se recuperó completamente, jamás creí que lo que me dijo fuera verdad, es por el Seikan Power-decía Lita.

-¿Y qué es eso?-preguntaban todas.

-Al parecer es una habilidad que le permite incrementar de poder cada vez que es herido de gravedad-decía Lita, impresionando a las demás.

-¿Y en dónde està Dave?-preguntaba Rei.

-Ya està a punto de llegar-decía Lita.

En eso, en el lugar se levanta una polvadera, enseguida aparece Dave de la nada, junto con las Pretty Cure Max Heart.

-Tarán, hola-decía Dave.

-¿de dónde apareciste?-preguntaba Ami asombrada.

-Usé la teletransportación, una técnica que aprendí-decía Dave.

Dave ya le había contado a las Sailor como es que era la reencarnación del hermano mayor de Serenity, y por la forma en que lo trataba Serena.

No les costó mucho trabajo aceptar que sí era su hermano.

-Oye Dave, quisiera preguntarte algo-decía Ami.

-¿Y qué quieres preguntarme?-preguntaba Dave.

-¿Cómo éramos en nuestras vidas pasadas?-preguntaba Ami.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?-preguntaba Dave.

-Yo también quisiera saberlo-decía Rei.

-Yo tengo curiosidad-decía Lita.

-No es que sea metiche, pero yo también quisiera saberlo-decía Mina.

-Bueno, si insisten, Ami en su vida pasada era igual de inteligente, pero con una pequeña diferencia, era más coqueta de lo normal, me coqueteaba a escondidas, es lo que más recuerdo de ella, sobre todo por sus insinuaciones, ah, y Honoka era tu hermana menor en tu vida pasada-decía Dave pensativo.

-¿Qué yo qué? ¿A poco tenía una hermana?-preguntaba Ami con la cara roja.

-¿Ami es mi hermana mayor? Con razón me llevo tan bien con ella-decía Honoka alegre.

-Ya me imaginaba esa expresión-decía Dave con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Y qué hay de mí?-preguntaba Rei.

-Pues, de lo que puedo decir de ti Rei, es que eras una de las que más me coqueteaba y me profesabas tu amor eterno, y eras la que te peleabas más con Serenity por mi amor, y tenias 2 hermanas en tu vida pasada, Rin y Akane-decía Dave recordando momentos del pasado.

-Creo no debí haber preguntado, aunque lo de que tenia hermanas menores si me interesa un poco-decía Rei con le cara roja, ya que sin querer se imaginó una escena XXX con Dave en quién sabe cuántas posiciones.

-¿Y qué puedes decir de mí?-preguntaba Lita.

-De lo que recuerdo de ti Lita, es que siempre andabas pegada a mí como mosca, y también que eras una de las que me espiaba mientras me bañaba junto con Mina, lo digo porque Mina era muy insistente, otra cosa que recuerdo es que ambas eran hermanas, y tanto Hikari como Inori, Urara, Yayoi, Komachi y Nao son sus hermanas menores, y yo conocí personalmente a tus padres, la reina del Relámpago, Shermie, ella era tu madre, y tu padre era el Rey del Elemento Tierra, Yashiro, eras hija biológica de los 2, mientras que Mina era hija adoptiva, y tu hermano adoptivo era para mi desgracia Endymion-decía Dave recordando aquel momento vergonzoso.

-¿Mina era mi hermanastra en mi vida pasada? ¿Tenía tantas hermanas? ¿Darien era mi hermanastro? No puedo creer que haya sido una fisgona en mi vida pasada-decía Lita con la cara completamente roja, por la vergüenza.

-Esto sí que es una sorpresa, jamás pensé que me terminaría bañando con un chico guapo en mi vida pasada-decía Mina con un brillo extraño en los ojos con un hilo de sangre en la nariz.

-Vaya, no pensé que tendrá este tipo de hermanas-decía Hikari con una gota en la cabeza estilo anime.

-Mina, eres una pervertida-decian todas.

-O sea, ¿que éramos como una especie de Harem que te seguía a todas partes porque estábamos interesadas en ti románticamente hablando?-preguntaba Ami confundida.

-Esa pregunta contesta a todas sus preguntas-decía Dave.

-Por cierto, ¿Si estás en un Templo budista, por qué vas a una Iglesia Católica?-preguntaba Dave curiosamente.

-Es una larga historia, cosas de mi abuelo-decía Rei.

-Bueno, esa historia será para otro momento-decía Dave.

-Vaya, quien diría que se revelarían secretos de la vida pasada de las chicas-decía Artemis divertido.

-Así es, pero lo que más me molesta es que Serena aun no llega, como siempre, Serena se ha retrasado otra vez-decía Luna.

-Yo creo que està estudiando para el examen… Eso es muy improbable-decía Mina.

-Improbable-decía Luna.

-Pues para tu información, Serena ha estudiado muy duro para el examen, yo la he estado ayudando a estudiar, aunque Serena no parezca inteligente, es una buena estudiante, lo que pasa es que es un poco floja, eso es todo, además en estas últimas 2 semanas la he estado entrenando, y para su información es una excelente peleadora, ya ha aprendido el Genocide Cutter, El arte marcial del Kyokugenryu, El Power Geyser y su versión mejorada, el Triple Geyser, el arte marcial del Hakyokuseiken, y muchos más-decía Dave, sorprendiendo a las amigas de Serena, de cómo es que alguien como Dave pudiera influir en la vida de Serena.

-No me lo creo-decía Mina incrédula.

-Me parece imposible-decía Luna impresionada.

-Pues créanlo, como Serena se ha tardado irè por ella, espérenme aquí, voy por Serena-decía Dave llevando su dedo índice y anular a la frente, para después hacer la teletransportación y desaparecer repentinamente.

* * *

Con Serena.

-Ay, ya se me hizo tarde, me entretuve tanto con el entrenamiento, que tonta soy, siempre me pasa lo mismo, ¿Qué? No se da por vencida-decía Serena, mientras veía a Melisa mientras estaba hablando con Darien.

-Darien, conozco una discoteca muy sofisticada cerca de esta ciudad, ¿Por qué no vamos?-decía Melisa a Darien.

-Las discotecas están fuera de moda, ya son de la prehistoria-decía Darien, bajando el ánimo de Melisa.

-¿Y qué te parece un canta bar? Yo canto bien-decía Melisa-La Primavera viene ya, yo… ¿no te gusto?-preguntaba Melisa, pero al parecer le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza a Darien.

-Ya basta Melisa, ya déjate de tonterías-decía Serena enojándose por la actitud de Melisa.

-Cabeza de chorlito, ¿Qué haces por aquí?-preguntaba Darien.

-Darien, recuerda: Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, hubo un Príncipe en la Tierra llamado Endymion, el Príncipe se enamoró de la Princesa de la Luna, Serena-decía Serena, mostrando unos carteles dibujados a mano en donde era representado dichos eventos-Sin embargo, el Negaverso los atacó y tuvieron que separarse, después Endymion se transformó en Tuxedo Mask y salvó varias veces a Serena de los ataques de los villanos, desde entonces…-Iba a continuar Serena, pero es interrumpida por Dave que estaba al lado de Serena, pero nadie se había percatado de su presencia.

-Más bien, diría que la historia real es así-decía Dave haciendo que Serena diera un brinco del susto, llamando la atención de Darien y Melisa-Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, había un Príncipe que habitaba en el Sol, su nombre era Dave, que también era conocido como el Guardián del Multiverso, el Guardián a su vez tenía muchas prometidas, entra todas a su media-hermana Serenity, pero había un Príncipe en la Tierra que se había obsesionado con la hermana de Dave, el Príncipe Endymion, él tenía un gran rencor al Príncipe del Sol, y con más razón porque su hermana menor se había enamorado de dicho Príncipe-Esto que había dicho Dave, hizo pensar a Serena, ya que ella misma no quería aceptar la realidad que estaba enamorado de su medio-hermano, aunque en esta vida ya no fueran hermanos de sangre, engañándose a sí misma haciéndose creer que aún amaba a Darien.

-Ya basta de tonterías-decía Melisa.

-Oye entrometida-decía Serena.

-Que infantil eres, a nadie le gusta oír Cuentos de Hadas, ¿No lo crees así, Darien?-decía Melisa.

Pero para sorpresa de ambas, Darien se había ido.

-Darien, espera-decía Melisa siguiendo a Darien.

-Darien, no logre que recordara nada, Melisa es una niña muy bonita, ¿Qué pasaría si él se enamora de ella?-decía Serena.

-Serena, ¿Por qué niegas tus sentimientos?-preguntaba Dave.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntaba Serena nerviosa.

-Tratas de enamorar a Darien nuevamente, aun que hayas recordado todo, estás dispuesta a perdonarlo, pero yo no quiero que te vuelva a lastimar-decía Dave.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-preguntaba Serena.

-Me refiero a que él ya te ha lastimado antes, ¿O no lo recuerdas?-preguntaba Dave.

-Sí, sé a qué te refieres, y a decir verdad no sé qué hacer, yo te amo, pero si hago una tontería, lo más probable es que termine acostándome contigo-decía Serena.

-A decir verdad, no me importa que lo hicieras, yo me haría responsable de lo que pasara, tú lo sabes-decía Dave.

Entonces Serena repentinamente besa a Dave, dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, estando en ese estado, ambos van a un Hotel, al principio Serena dudó si quería hacer eso, pero Dave le dio la suficiente seguridad para entrar, ahí empiezan a desvestirse y a hacer el amor apasionadamente, no entraré en lujo de detalles, ya que lo hicieron com veces, al parecer deseaban que ese momento llegara tarde o temprano.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos, ya nos tardamos tanto por hacer nuestras "cositas"-decía Dave insinuantemente.

-Sí, será mejor irnos-decía Serena toda roja de la vergüenza, al parecer se estaba arrepintiendo de haberlo hecho, así Serena se sujetó del cuerpo de Dave, para que así él hiciera la teletransportación.

* * *

En el Templo Hikawa.

Rei estaba tratando de localizar la presencia del Naipe.

-Espíritus malignos, desaparezcan-decía Rei.

En ese instante aparece la imagen del Naipe en el fuego sagrado.

-Ah-decía Ami.

-¡Ahí està!-decía Lita.

-¡tiene una atmosfera maligna!-decía Rei.

-¡Maldición, esa criatura fue la que hirió a Dave por haberme protegido a mí y a Kenji!-decía Lita.

-Tiene un poder considerable, pero no podemos opinar hasta que peleemos contra el Naipe-decía Nagisa.

-Hay que darnos prisa, yo trataré de analizar al enemigo más en fondo-decía Honoka.

-¡Está planeando atacar ahora! Vamos-decía Rei.

-Y yo las protegeré con mi escudo-decía Hikari.

-¡POR EL PODER DEL PLANETA MARTE, TRANSFORMACIÓN!-Decía Rei.

¡POR EL PODER DEL PLANETA MERCURIO, TRANSFORMACIÓN!-decía Ami.

-¡POR EL PODER DEL PLANETA JÙPITER, TRANSFORMACIÓN!-Decía Lita.

-¡POR EL PODER DEL PLANETA VENUS, TRANSFORMACIÓN!-Decía Mina.

-¡DOBLE AURORA BOREAL!-Decian Nagisa y Honoka al mismo tiempo.

-¡LUMINOUS, CORRIENTE LUMINOSA!-Decía Hikari.

* * *

Ya fuera del Templo Hikawa.

Cuando Dave acabó de hacer la tele transportación, acabaron de aparecer fuera del Templo Hikawa, debajo de las escaleras.

Mientras las chicas transformadas en Sailor Scouts bajaban por las escaleras del Templo.

-¿Por qué se transformaron?-preguntaba Serena.

-Date prisa Serena, vámonos-decía Ami.

-Es obvio que el Naipe ha vuelto a atacar-decía Dave.

-Ah, ya veo-decía Serena.

-¡POR EL PODER DEL PRISMA LUNAR!-Decía Serena transformándose en Sailor Moon.

Todos iban al lugar en donde atacaría el Naipe, Dave sabía la condición delicada de Lita, ya que ella la había donado parte de su sangre, por lo que cuidaría de ella.

-Sailor Jupiter, ¿Estás bien?-preguntaba Sailor Moon.

-No te preocupes, ya vámonos, estoy bien-decía Sailor Jupiter.

-Anoche donaste mucha sangre, así que debes estar muy débil, vas a perjudicar tu salud, mejor vete a casa y descansa-decía Sailor Moon.

-No, ya estoy bien-decía Sailor Jupiter.

-No puedes luchar así, por favor, vete a casa, hazlo, soy lenta y siempre le doy vuelta a las cosas, trataré hacer lo mejor, lo prometo-decía Sailor Moon.

-me siento mejor, Sailor Moon-decía Sailor Jupiter algo cansada.

-No quiero que luches, porque puedes morir-decía Sailor Moon empezando a llorar.

-No sabes cómo te lo agradezco, Sailor Moon, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que haya otra víctima inocente como Dave, que si no fuera porque es Saiayìn, no estaría aquí, debo vencer a ese monstruo-decía Lita decidida.

-Está bien, no te detendré, pero por favor promete no esforzarte-decía Sailor Moon.

-No, te lo prometo, vamos rápido-decía Serena.

-Si te preocupa que le pase algo a Jupiter, yo podría cuidarla de los ataque enemigos, no te preocupes-decía Dave.

-Harías eso por mí, gracias-decía Sailor Moon.

* * *

Mientras tanto, el monstruo estaba atacando a una pareja arrinconada.

-¡Ya es suficiente!-decía Sailor Jupiter.

-¡Estos chicos se están preparando para un examen, no dejarè que los vuelvas a interrumpir otra vez-decía Sailor Jupiter.

-Sailor Jupiter-decía Sailor Mercury.

-¡TRUENO DE JUPITER…-Cuando iba a continuar con su ataque, el monstruo lo repele con un ataque oscuro, pero por suerte Dave lo repele con su reflector de energía de color verde, que es una técnica que aprendió del mismo Rugal Bernstein.

-Con mo te atreves-decía Sailor Mars.

-¡En nombre del dios de la Luna, desaparece espíritu maligno!-decía Sailor Mars utilizando uno de sus talismanes, pero el monstruo con su vista logra destruirlo, lo que sorprende a las Sailor Scouts.

-Sailor Jupiter, ¿Estás bien?-preguntaba Sailor Moon.

-Si, sòlo que algo cansada-decía Salor Jupiter.

-¡RAYO CRECIENTE DE VENUS…-Iba a continuar su ataque, así como Sailor Jupiter, pero es interrumpido por otro ataque oscuro del monstruo, que nuevamente es repelido por un reflector de energía de color verde de Dave.

-Chicas, tienen que intentar otra táctica, el monstruo està leyendo todos y cada uno de sus movimientos-decía Dave.

¿Pero qué podemos hacer?-preguntaba Sailor Venus.

-Déjenme el resto a mí, cuando el monstro se descuide en su defensa lo atacan, entendido-decía Dave.

-Bien entendemos-decía Sailor Mercury.

Entonces, Dave empieza atacar al monstruo, el monstruo tenía buena defensa, pero Dave le hace un combo de 27 golpes de Robert García, cuando de repente se da cuenta de la rueca transparente que flotaba sobre el escenario.

-Chicas, el punto débil del monstruo es la rueca transparente que flota en el lugar-Decía Dave informándoles de esto a las chicas.

-Ya veo, chicas-decía Serena.

En ese momento una lluvia de ataques se desenfrenó en la rueca, pero el monstruo como sabía que la rueca era su punto débil, fue a protegerla con su cuerpo, en ese momento Dave aprovechó para estampar al monstruo sobre la rueca, en ese momento las Max Heart usaron su Extreme Luminario y así dejarlo inconsciente.

-¿Qué pasó? No lo recuerdo-decía Sailor Jupiter.

En ese mientras todos se descuidaron, incluso Dave, el monstruo que se recuperó completamente fue a atacar a Sailor Moon.

-Cuidado, Sailor Moon-decía Sailor Jupiter.

Pero era demasiado tarde, el monstruo tenía a Sailor Moon en sus garras.

-No se preocupen, Sailor Moon estará bien, Sailor Jupiter, tù eres la única que puede salvarla-decía Dave.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?-preguntaba Sailor Jupiter.

-Tú conoces la técnica que te enseño tu madre pero necesitas recordar tu vida pasada, concéntrate y podrás salvar a Sailor Moon-decía Dave.

En eso, Sailor Jupiter dejó su mente en blanco meditando, entonces fue cuando empezó a recordar su vida pasada, de cuanto amaba a Dave y cuanto quería a sus amigas.

-¡No te perdonaré, ni olvidaré lo que hiciste!-decía Salor Jupiter ya con sus recuerdos restaurados, mientras sonaba la canción de The Warrior Inside de Dragonforce de sonido de fondo.

En eso, Jupiter levanta su mano derecha y hace una técnica conocida de su madre.

-Dejemos que sea el cielo el que decida… ¡Quién debe ser castigado!-Una vez que acabara de decir esto Jupiter, un rayo supe cargado de voltios cayó del cielo y le dio de llano al monstruo, destruyéndolo completamente por el voltaje de la intensidad del rayo, así el Naipe volvió a ser carta y su imagen desapareciò de la carta.

Después de que hiciera el ataque, Jupiter quedó muy exhausta.

-Sailor Jupiter, ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntaba Sailor Moon preocupada.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien Sailor Moon, estoy feliz de que no te haya pasado nada-decía Sailor Jupiter.

-Sailor Jupiter, gracias-decía Sailor Moon.

-Lita-decía Sailor Venus.

-Parece que todo acabó-decía Sailor Mars.

-Eso espero-decía Cure Black.

-Yo creo que vuelvan a atacar, es muy improbable-decía Cure White.

-Sólo esperemos que nos dejen descansar por el resto del dia-decía Shiny Luminous.

* * *

En otro lugar.

-Lita, me alegro ue Dave se haya recuperado rápidamente-decía Ami.

-Y yo-Decía Lita.

-Oye Lita, ¿A ti te gusta Dave?-preguntaba Serena.

Esta pregunta puso nerviosa a Lita.

-Bueno, hace poco recuperé la memoria, y ahora estoy segura de algo-decía Lita sonrojada.

-¿De qué?-preguntaba Serena.

-De que estoy enamorada de Dave-Decía Lita abrazada de un brazo de Dave.

-¿Eh?-Decía Dave inquieto.

-No puede ser, otra competencia no-decía Serena.

-Dave, creo que estás en problemas-decía Ami.

-Bueno, no creo que haya algo peor que esto a 2 mujeres enamoradas de mí-decìa Dave con una gota en la cabeza estilo anime.

* * *

En casa de Serena.

-¿Cómo explicar la relación enter Lita y Dave? Porque me tienen que hacer esto a mí, sé que he descuidado un poco a mí Onii-chan, pero no es para tanto-decía Serena pensativa.

Mientras Serena se encontraba bien metida en sus pensamientos, Luna la interrumpe.

-Serena, vas a presentar examen de matemáticas, ¿Verdad? ¿Crees que puedas resolver esto?-preguntaba Luna.

-¿Qué?-preguntaba Serena-Vaya, es raro , le entiendo a todos los problemas, me sé las respuestas-decía Serena asombrada.

-¿Qué?-Respondía Luna incrédula, al parecer el entrenamiento de Dave tanto en los estudios como en las Artes Marciales estaban dando frutos.

-Al parecer he comprendido algo, las relaciones entre hombres y mujeres son mucho más complicadas que las matemáticas-decía Serena-Si no fuera por Dave, estoy segura que hubiera pensado todo lo contrario-decía Serena con una gota en la cabeza estilo anime.


End file.
